Detención
by raidene
Summary: ― Vaya vaya ― dijo Kakashi mientras se levantaba de su asiento y cerraba su libro de golpe ― Parece que tenemos casa llena Naruto. .::A.U.
1. Reunión Familiar

**ACLARACIONES:**

 **¡Hola! Tengo bastante tiempo sin escribir Sasusaku, vaya, yo creo que tendré como ocho años... (si, escribo desde puberta) y desde que salió el** _ **Gaiden**_ **, he vuelto a tener toda mi inspiración, así que espero que esté fic no los decepcione, yo me encuentro disfrutándolo bastante, de hecho en un principio estaba pensado como One-Shot, pero la inspiración fluyo** _ **tanto**_ **que ya llevo más de veinte páginas, así es, ¡veinte!**

 **Aún no me decido por cuantos capítulos serán, le cálculo unos cuatro o cinco máximo, ya veremos como fluyen las cosas, en fin, comencemos:**

 **Advertencia: Universo Alterno.**

 **Parejas: SasuSaku, leve NaruHina**

 _ **Las italicas significan flashbacks o para recalcar alguna palabra.**_

 **Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y la imagen de portada es creación divina de Damleg (link de su deviantArt en mi perfil)**

* * *

 **QUEDA PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR MI HISTORIA SIN MI PERMISO, ESTO INCLUYE RE-ADAPTARLA CON OTROS PERSONAJES O CONVERTIRLOS A DOJINSHIS. SI VEN ESTA HISTORIA PUBLICADA EN ALGUN OTRO LUGAR QUE NO SEA EN MI CUENTA DE FANFICTION O MI CUENTA DE TUMBLR, FAVOR DE NOTIFICARME, GRACIAS.**

* * *

 _14:02_

Naruto se deslizo por la puerta de entrada al salón con toda la pereza que apenas soportaba su cuerpo, para encontrarse con Kakashi Hatake, maestro encargado de las horas de detención, apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio, releyendo el último tomo de su saga de libros favoritos. Este último le dirigió una mirada desinteresada y sin rodeos dijo:

― Pensé que me libraría hoy de ti, Naruto ― dijo mientras se estiraba y tomaba una posición más cómoda descansando su nuca sobre sus manos ― Llegas tarde a casa.

Naruto bufo ante lo último, se veía resignado, algo que Kakashi pudo notar con rapidez, generalmente cuando el chico se metía en problemas entraba vitoreando por la puerta o mofándose del pobre diablo que cayó en una de sus travesuras. Pero hoy era diferente.

― Sabe que de todas formas me hubiera pasado por aquí Sensei ― Naruto rebuscaba dentro de su mochila, no precisamente porque estuviera llena de cuadernos y libros, si no por todo el cochinero que tenía como envases de plásticos viejos de fideos instantáneos ― Aquí tiene Sensei ― dijo mientras deslizaba por el escritorio un paquete envuelto en papel estraza.

El único ojo visible de Kakashi brillaba con entusiasmo mientras rompía cuidadosamente la envoltura del paquete, para así poder liberar un manuscrito engargolado escrupulosamente.

― Lo conseguiste ― murmuro Kakashi mientras aún no podía creer lo que sostenía entre sus manos.

― Bueno, no fue la gran cosa ― dijo Naruto, intentando sonar indiferente mientras se veía las uñas desinteresadamente ― Claro, tuve que prometerle ciertas cosas al viejo pervertido, ¡y usted tendrá que ayudarme con eso!

― Si, si, lo que sea ― Kakashi movía su mano derecha haciéndole un ademan a Naruto para que se callara y lo dejará contemplar el nuevo tomo de _Icha Icha Paradise_.

Naruto se rascaba la nuca mientras se preguntaba que cojones tenían de especial esos libros. Su padrino, Jiraiya, era el autor de toda esta famosa saga, por lo que era muy rico y de vez en cuando, salían a cenar ramen juntos.

En una de esas ocasiones, Naruto y Jiraiya se encontraron con Kakashi en _Ichiraku Ramen_ , Kakashi se comportaba como una fangirl, tanto que Naruto sentía lastima por él, pero a su padrino le parecía divertida la idea, por lo que al final de la noche terminaron yendo a un karaoke y tomaron sake hasta perder la conciencia, por supuesto para Naruto no fue tan divertido, termino su noche cuidando de dos borrachos y escuchando historias de amores no correspondidos que quizás nunca existieron y declaraciones fuertes que Naruto prefirió olvidar.

Desde entonces Kakashi y Naruto formaron un vínculo más estrecho, por supuesto que también influyen sus horas compartidas en el salón de detención.

Un día, Jiraiya vino a una junta de padres debido a que los padres de Naruto se encontraban de viaje, cuando conoció a la directora, Tsunade, tuvo un "enamoramiento instantáneo" ― _Tengo que probar esas tetas Naruto, ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Por el bien de la literatura!_ ― Así que le exigía a su ahijado conseguir el teléfono de la directora Tsunade. Llego a tanta su locura que amenazó a Naruto con ya no sacarlo a cenar a _Ichiraku_ por lo que la cuestión se volvió personal. Comenzó por tener más contacto con ella, un contacto amigable, pero ella lo repelía, después se metía en problemas a propósito; pero esa no fue una buena idea.

Al fracasar en todos sus intentos, Naruto termino recurriendo a la ayuda de Kakashi; Kakashi accedió, pero todo tenía un costo: ― _Consígueme el manuscrito del nuevo libro de Jiraiya y yo moveré mis influencias para que la vieja termine cogiendo con el_ ―.

Naruto observaba como Kakashi leía eufóricamente el primer capítulo, sabía que solo dos cosas podían poner ese brillo en la mirada de Kakashi: 1. Un nuevo tomo de los libros de _Icha Icha_ 2\. Cuando cualquier maestra o secretaria entraba repentinamente al salón para avisarle que tiene papeleo que ordenar. Naruto con los años aprendió que esa era la clave para que Kakashi-Sensei saliera a cogérselas a cuatro salones de distancia, para disminuir el sonido de los gritos y gemidos, aunque había veces que Naruto no se salvaba de esos traumas.

Naruto se sentó en uno de los pupitres de enfrente a Kakashi, totalmente desganado. Kakashi despegó por primera vez sus ojos de su lectura para analizar al adolescente, definitivamente hoy traía un comportamiento extraño. Sacó su celular y empezó a teclear rápidamente.

― Ya va en camino lo de nuestro trato ― dijo Kakashi terminando de enviar un mensaje.

Naruto suspiro, hoy no estaba de humor como para conversar con Kakashi, pero sus tripas comenzaron a rugir y eso lo incomodo.

― Nee, Kakashi-Sensei, ¿No trae el almuerzo de hoy? ― pregunto mientras se inclinaba hacía el peligris.

En esos momentos Kakashi recordó algo, motivo suficiente para volver a despegar su vista de su libro.

― No ― dijo tranquilamente ― Porque se supone que hoy no comerías aquí ― y con su único ojo visible alzo la ceja ― Ayer solo fanfarroneabas de como hoy no te meterías en problemas para llegar temprano a casa y cenar en familia el delicioso ramen de tu madre…

Naruto desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, se le notaba algo molesto, mas sin embargo Kakashi continúo:

― ¿Qué te paso hoy como para que tuvieras que meterte en problemas y postergar tal cena?

Naruto volvió a bufar, Kakashi regreso a su lectura.

 _14:13_

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando entrar a una pelirosa que caminaba con un paso determinado y tras de ella, un joven de cabello azabache con su mano derecha vendada, con un paso desafiante.

― ¡Teme! ― dijo Naruto con un tono de voz más fuerte de lo costumbre ― ¿Qué le paso a tu mano? ― Naruto señalaba la mano de Sasuke, estupefacto.

― Hn ― Sasuke solo le dirigió una de sus miradas matadoras a Naruto, para Naruto eso solo significaba "No disponible, pregunte más tarde"

― ¡Y Sakura-Chan! ― dijo Naruto aún más sorprendido ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tú nunca habías estado en detención!

― Oh, cállate Naruto ― decía Sakura mientras se sentaba en el segundo lugar de la última fila de mano derecha.

Sasuke se sentó exactamente en el lugar opuesto a Sakura, ambos se veían enojados, ni si quiera se miraban, ni si quiera miraban a Naruto, el cual hacía señas estúpidas y no dejaba de preguntar cosas estúpidas y cosas obvias.

De repente la puerta del salón volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar a otra figura muy conocida por todos, al dedicar una mirada analizando el salón de clases, este último suspiro y dijo:

― Demonios ― Shikamaru se metió las manos a los bolsillos ― Esto será muy aburrido.

― ¡Shikamaru! ― exclamó Naruto mientras se inclinaba para tener mejor panorama del asunto.

Shikamaru se dirigió al final del salón y se sentó en uno de los últimos pupitres apáticamente mientras subía sus pies a la mesa.

― Ya sabes las reglas, Shikamaru ― dijo Kakashi desde su escritorio, quien continuaba leyendo su libro.

Shikamaru soltó un resoplo resignado y se acomodó de nuevo en la silla, deslizándose hasta que su nuca pudiera recargarse en el respaldo de la silla.

 _14:15_

La puerta del salón de detención volvió a abrirse, Shikamaru, quien estaba más próximo a ver quién entraba, solo veía como un brazo sostenía la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos, una rubia de cabello largo recogido en una coleta entro por el marco de la puerta, haciendo gestos de disgusto al observar el salón y quienes lo habitaban. Se dirigió a sentarse a dos asientos atrás de Sakura. Tras eso otra persona entro, un chico de piel pálida con cabello negro y corto, con una sonrisa despreocupada, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

― Tsk ― soltó Shikamaru con una sonrisa arrogante sintiéndose un poco superior a todos

Sai se colocó en uno de los penúltimos asientos de la fila de Sasuke.

 _14:16_

La puerta se volvió a abrir repentinamente, todos voltearon curiosos, posteriormente, entro una figura con un paso atolondrado, al darse cuenta de los expectantes, se sonrojo hasta las puntas de las orejas y junto sus manos moviendo sus dedos debido a su tic nervioso. Sin decir nada se dirigió rápidamente a un asiento atrás de Ino.

Todos estaban atónitos debido a lo último.

― Vaya vaya ― dijo Kakashi mientras se levantaba de su asiento y cerraba su libro de golpe ― Parece que tenemos casa llena Naruto.

Naruto volvió a voltearse hacía donde estaba Kakashi-Sensei, todavía sin creer la cantidad de compañeros que se encontraban en el salón, todos soltaron un bufido ante las últimas palabras de Kakashi.

― Tendré que sacar mi vajilla para invitados especiales ― dijo Kakashi sonriendo sarcásticamente bajo su cubre bocas ― Sasuke, Shikamaru, tiempo sin verlos, ¿acaso ya se habían olvidado de su viejo sensei?

Sasuke desvió su mirada y solo soltó uno de sus famosos "hn", Shikamaru se disponía a dibujar sobre la mesa de su pupitre.

― E Ino, ¿Qué paso con tus meses de abstinencia? ― Siguió Kakashi, Ino solo se sonrojo notoriamente.

La puerta del salón se volvió a abrir repentinamente, captando la atención de todos los que estaban dentro de él, dejando ver a otra persona muy conocida por todos:

― Kakashi-Sensei, lo buscan en las oficinas de abajo ― decía Anko, la maestra de deportes ― Tiene que ordenar cierto papeleo.

Naruto soltó una sonrisa pervertida, Kakashi solo se encogió de hombros ― Bueno, quiero que reflexionen sobre todo lo malo que hicieron hoy ― Se acomodó su camisa y se encamino hacia la puerta, donde la impaciente maestra Anko lo esperaba, no sin antes decir: ― Regresaré en unos momentos.

Naruto soltó una carcajada ya que se aseguró que Kakashi estaba a unos pasos de distancia, pues Anko era la maestra con la que más se demoraba, por lo que estaba seguro que Kakashi regresaría minutos antes de que fuera la hora de levantarles el castigo, todos miraban a Naruto exasperados.

― Bien, bien ― dijo Shikamaru mientras colocaba sus manos en su nuca ― ¿Quién diría que hoy tendríamos reunión familiar?

― Faltan Kiba, Shino y Chouji ― dijo Sakura.

― Kiba no se mete en problemas desde que lo amenazaron con expulsarlo ― explico Shikamaru.

― A Shino le agradan más sus insectos que nosotros y a Chouji solo le interesa comer ― complemento Ino.

― ¿Huh? ¡Mi compañía es mejor que la de unos insectos! ― exclamo Naruto.

― Tu compañía es tan miserable como la de unos insectos ― dijo Ino. Todos se rieron, Naruto le dijo varios insultos a Ino.

― ¿Soy el único consternado por saber cuál es la razón del porqué Hyuga está aquí? ― Dijo Shikamaru finalmente.

Todos voltearon a ver a Hinata, ella solo se sonrojo como de costumbre.

― Déjenla en paz ― dijo Naruto un poco disgustado ― además Shikamaru, ¿Qué no dijiste que ya no tenías motivos para meterte en problemas?

Shikamaru sonrió y tras eso sacó una cajetilla de cigarros ― Alguien se atrevió a insultarlos otra vez ― dijo mientras encendía su cigarrillo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, quizás no encontraban las palabras para llenar el vacío que sintieron, todos menos Sai, quien se encontraba ajeno a la situación.

― Lo siento, no comprendo… ― dijo Sai interrumpiendo el silencio, por lo que todos se sintieron más incomodos aún.

Sai se había unido a la escuela apenas hace un semestre, así que aún los estaba conociendo a todos, actualmente con la que más se llevaba era con Ino.

Ino buscaba la mirada de Shikamaru para pedirle autorización para relatar la historia, Shikamaru asintió pesadamente, Ino suspiro y dijo: ― Asuma-Sensei era un maestro muy respetado en esta institución ― decía Ino con tristeza ― Demonios, ¡Era el mejor maestro de filosofía!, inclusive fue nuestro tutor, nos tenía tanta confianza que a veces fumaba mientras impartía clases, ese era su estilo, un personaje que te inspiraba confidencia, era ameno.

Todos le cogimos cariño, en especial Shikamaru, esos dos podían quedarse platicando después de clases sobre cualquier trivialidad, sobre las nubes, religión, tareas… ― Ino tomo un respiro melancólicamente, quizás para ahogar un sollozo ― Era pareja de Kurenai-Sensei, la maestra de historia, ahí puedes notar que tanto se complementaban, admito que hacían una linda pareja, a veces caminaban por los pasillos tomados de la mano ― una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de Ino, todos también sonrieron al recordar esas escenas ― Con el tiempo, Kurenai-Sensei se embarazó, hasta rumores de boda habían, una vez le hice prometer que me permitiría ayudarle con su arreglo floral, ella aceptó y de buena gana ― Ino se mostró emocionada ante lo último.

Aún recuerdo ese jueves por la mañana, llovía a cantaros, realmente yo no quería ir a la escuela, no sé cómo fue que llegue, el clima no era favorable, pero había buena cantidad de alumnos; los jueves por la mañana nos tocaba tutoría a la primera hora, pero Asuma-Sensei ya había excedido sus quince minutos de respeto, así que Kakashi-Sensei vino en su reemplazo, solo se dedicó a leer toda la hora y nosotros platicábamos y revoloteábamos por el salón, por supuesto que era raro que Asuma-Sensei faltará, pero todo se justificaba por el clima, hasta que Anko-Sensei, quien es prima segunda de Kurenai-Sensei, entro por la puerta apresuradamente y susurró las palabras suficientes para hacer que Kakashi-Sensei se despegará de su libro y saliera inmediatamente del salón ― Ino ahogo otro sollozo ― Solo eso basto para que supiéramos que no podía ser algo bueno…

A la hora y media nos reunieron en el auditorio para informarnos que Asuma-Sensei había fallecido en un accidente de auto, y Kurenai-Sensei le acompañaba… en esos momentos ella se encontraba luchando por su vida en el hospital ― Todo el salón se volvió a sumergir en un silencio tras recordar aquellos tristes momentos, pero Ino prosiguió ― Fue aún más triste cuando supimos que Kurenai perdió a su bebé…

― Kurenai-Sensei no regreso hasta este semestre ― explicó Shikamaru ― Ella actúa normal, camina un poco distante y a veces no escucha lo que le dices, pero es que la mujer estuvo apartada de la sociedad por más de seis meses, y no la juzgo, pero hay muchos idiotas que juzgan su comportamiento o se mofan de su situación, por tonterías como cuando ella los manda a detención o les da baja calificación ― Shikamaru apretó sus puños ― Es ahí cuando yo me encargo de golpearles en la cara hasta que queden irreconocibles.

Era cierto, a Shikamaru le había dado por agredir a cualquier que insultará la memoria de Asuma-Sensei, o cualquiera que se atreviera decir algo sobre Kurenai, todos sabían que era el alumno preferido de Asuma, todos estaban conscientes que Shikamaru lo llego a ver como un modelo a seguir. Con el tiempo muchos aprendieron a cerrar sus bocas en respecto a la situación de Asuma o Kurenai, pero siempre habían novatos que no sabían lo que decían, y para eso estaba Shikamaru. Para hacérselos entender. Pero a golpes.

Sai sacó de su mochila una botella de agua, la cual levantó al aire y dijo: ― Por Asuma-Sensei ―, un gesto que Shikamaru correspondió levantando su cigarro y tras eso, aspirar de él.

 _14:40_

Todos volvieron a estar en silencio, quizás nadie quería borrar el recuerdo de Asuma, o quizás todos estaban ocupados recordando buenos momentos, Shikamaru apago su cigarro contra la mesa del pupitre.

― Pensé que los castigos eran muy tetos para ti ― dijo Shikamaru a Ino.

Ino, quien se miraba al espejo mientras retocaba su lápiz labial respondió: ― Lo son.

Shikamaru rodó los ojos ― ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

Ino, tras terminar de retocar su labial dijo simplemente: ― Me atraparon.

― ¿Haciendo qué? ― pregunto Shikamaru con un divertido.

― Eso no te importa ― dijo Ino desafiantemente, Sakura soltó una risita ― ¿De qué te ríes frentesota?

Sakura tapo su boca para intentar controlar su risa, pero Ino ya estaba molesta.

― Aparte, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ― preguntó Ino con ganas de molestar

― Nee, es cierto Sakura-Chan, tu nunca habías estado en detención ― Naruto se rascaba la cabeza confundido

A Sakura le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta ― No me arrepiento de estar aquí, solo sé que hice lo correcto ― Sakura se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Naruto resignada.

Sasuke bufo ― Lo que hiciste no fue del todo correcto, Sakura.

Naruto se quedó perplejo, igual que los demás, y no paraba de parpadear.

― ¡Lo volvería a hacer de ser necesario!

― ¡Entonces no tienes sentido de lo que es "correcto"! ― dijo Sasuke

Ambos se miraban intensamente, los demás solo observaban el espectáculo en silencio.

― Interesante… ― Murmuro Sai

― Ya basta de peleas matrimoniales ― Interrumpió Ino, pero ellos seguían fulminándose con la mirada mutuamente.

― ¿¡Matrimoniales!? ― exclamó Naruto asustado, como si Ino hubiera mencionado algún tabú.

― No me digas que tú eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta… ― dijo Shikamaru pensante

― Ya cállate Shikamaru ― interrumpió Sasuke

―… bueno, no me sorprendería ― concluyó Shikamaru

Sai se carcajeo y Hinata jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, Ino rodo los ojos debido a que Naruto y sus preguntas la estresaban.

― Sakura-Chan… no me digas que tú y el teme… ― decía Naruto tembloroso.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

― ¿Qué demonios, Sakura? ― dijo Sasuke algo molesto

― Bueno, no es como que me lo hayas _pedido_ ― Respondió Sakura

Sasuke gruño. Naruto seguía observando el cuadro bastante confundido.

― ¿Sakura-Chan… acaso a ti… te gusta el teme? ― Preguntó Naruto un poco horrorizado.

Sakura se ocultó entre sus manos en signo de vergüenza y desesperación, Sai, Shikamaru e Ino se carcajearon, Hinata estaba nerviosa debido a la situación, pues ella sabía que era un tema que Sakura no había tratado con Naruto, y Sasuke sólo miraba a Sakura atentamente, esperando una respuesta.

― ¿Bromeas Naruto? Sakura ya está a otro nivel con Sasuke ― dijo Ino divertida.

A Naruto le dieron escalofríos.

― Sakura… ¿entonces tú y el teme son novios? ― dijo Naruto nervioso

 _15:06_

Una vena resaltaba de la frente de Sakura, no se encontraba de humor, mucho menos para las estupideces del rubio, a pesar de que la sangre le estuviera hirviendo y por dentro su mente trabajará lentamente, se dejó llevar por sus emociones, levantándose rápidamente de su asiento, exclamando: ― ¡Sasuke y yo no somos novios! ― levanto su puño en forma amenazante, pero aun así, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

Naruto se encontraba más perdido que nunca, Sakura nunca había nombrado a Sasuke sin el _–kun_ realmente, Sakura nunca se había mostrado molesta ante ninguna situación que incluyera a Sasuke, algo pasaba, quizás eran…¿hormonas?, ¡Claro!, ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! Cuando Ino dijo _otro nivel_ se refería a…

― Nee Sakura-chan tranquila ― decía Naruto mientras movía sus manos lentamente, mientras Sakura retomaba su asiento ― Tus hormonas se estabilizaran nuevamente…

Sakura alzó una ceja y la vena en la frente hizo acto presente de nuevo ― ¿De qué jodidos hablas Naruto?

Naruto sonrió ampliamente, como si se tratase de que hubiera resuelto una ecuación matemática muy complicada ― ¡Ya sé que tuviste relaciones sexuales con el teme! ― dijo Naruto asqueado y orgulloso de su conclusión.

Sakura se sonrojo, tanto que quizás rompería la marca personal de Hinata.

― Naruto está cavando su propia tumba….― murmuró Shikamaru, mientras que Ino y Sai aguantaban las carcajadas.

― ¿Entonces es cierto? ― Naruto realmente se mostró concernado, por fin había caído en cuenta de lo que había dicho ― ¡N-n-no! ― Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras entraba en negación, sacudiendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha en un intento de borrar las imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza ― ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Naruto se voltio a Sasuke, quien ahora tenía un aura oscura, como el aura de un asesino en busca de su siguiente víctima, el aura de un animal salvaje cazando su siguiente alimento, para su suerte, su víctima no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de su cazador.

― ¡SASUKE, SI PIENSAS SEGUIR COJIENDO CON SAKURA-CHAN SERÁ MEJOR QUE PIENSES CASARTE CON ELLA! ― Grito Naruto, como nunca, quizás Kakashi lo escuchó.

Ino y Sai no pudieron soportarlo más y se soltaron riendo, Shikamaru sentía pena ajena y Hinata se encontraba preocupada por el bienestar de Naruto.

― ¡IDIOTA! ― se levantó Sakura de su asiento, quizás con un aura asesina más peligrosa que la de Sasuke ― ¡NO he tenido relaciones con Sasuke, SOY VIRGEN!

 _15:20_

Todos estaban callados, estupefactos, incómodos, divertidos, Naruto temblaba del miedo, Sakura temblaba mientras intentaba reprimir sus deseos de sangre. Sasuke parecía distante y Shikamaru, por primera vez, no encontraba algo inteligente o sarcástico que decir para aligerar el ambiente.

― Fuertes declaraciones… ― murmuró Ino

― Oh, cállate cerda ― respondió Sakura a punto de perder la paciencia, si es que alguna vez tuvo alguna.

― Igual nadie te creería el hecho de que tuvieras relaciones con Sasuke, frentesota

Sakura sonrió ― Créelo o no, hay algunas que nos mantenemos puras, Ino.

― ¿Qué insinúas Sakura? ― dijo Ino gruñendo.

― Yo sé porque estás realmente aquí ― Sakura volvió a sonreír superiormente.

Ino hizo una mueca de disgusto y Sai parpadeo varias veces.

* * *

 **(1/?)**

 **Aquí el primer capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Tengo planeado actualizar cada semana, pero también todo puede depender de los** _ **reviews.**_

 **Disculpen si encuentran cualquier falta ortográfica.** **Por cierto** **intenté hacer el menor OoC posible, así que espero sus opiniones.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Una Actuación Convincente

― Bien, bien Sakura ― dijo Shikamaru reacomodándose en su silla ― ¿Te importaría compartirlo con la clase?

Sakura miro a Ino desafiantemente, Ino sabía que estaba derrotada.

― No te atrevas Sakura ― murmuro lo suficientemente audible para la pelirosa.

Ambas se dedicaron a amenazarse mutuamente con las miradas.

― Sakura… Ino… no peleen por favor ― dijo Hinata intentando calmar aguas, pero las chicas se seguían mirando intensamente, y ella sabía que si alguna traicionaba a la otra sería una larga noche de llamadas telefónicas sobre reclamos, lloriqueos y drama, y claro, ella estaría en el medio.

Sai suspiro ― Nos cacharon besándonos en el armario del conserje.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Sai, incluida Ino.

― ¡Sai! ― reclamó Ino con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

― Ino, se enterarán mañana y quizás con algún rumor estúpido que realmente no sea la historia verdadera ― se explicó Sai.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos, inclusive más sorprendidos que cuando la pelirosa grito sobre su virginidad.

― ¿Es… es en serio esto? ― pregunto Shikamaru

Sai asintió con cierta despreocupación.

― No te ofendas Sai… pero pensé que eras homosexual ― dijo Naruto, que al parecer dijo todo lo que los demás se preguntaban.

Sai sonrió ― No es una ofensa Naruto, de hecho, yo provoco que las mujeres piensen que soy homosexual.

Todos se mantuvieron callados, analizando la respuesta de Sai.

― ¿Podrías explicarte? ― dijo finalmente Shikamaru.

― Verás, si una mujer te considera homosexual, para ellas es como si fueras alguien más del grupo, te llevan de compras, te cuentan sus intimidades, las conoces, inclusive, se pasean con ropa interior frente de ti ― esto último lo dijo mirando a Ino realmente divertido, la rubia se sonrojo.

Cuando ellas me piden que las acompañe de compras es lo mejor, pasean sus lindos traseros con minifaldas que a duras penas les tapan el culo, piden mi opinión así que puedo conseguir que usen algo todavía más ajustado, me piden consejos para ropa interior también, les selecciono su lencería, me cuentan sobre sus ex novios mientras toman bebidas alcohólicas conmigo, el truco está en jamás decirles que eres homosexual si no que ellas piensen que es así, para cuando exista la suficiente confianza, ellas te preguntan y tu aclaras lo contrario, lo demás es pura técnica, se acuestan contigo por ese lazo de confianza que formaron, la mejor parte es que no te exigen estar en una relación formal, por lo mismo que piensan que eres homosexual, por lo que las mujeres superficiales piensan que no sería una buena imagen para ellas ― explico Sai.

Naruto estaba boquiabierto, Shikamaru prendía su segundo cigarrillo y Sasuke… bueno a Sasuke le valía cacahuate.

― ¿Y tú caíste en eso Ino? ― dijo Shikamaru con un tono burlón.

― Creo que todos debemos de darle el crédito por una actuación convincente ― respondió Ino.

― Realmente no actúo como homosexual, quizás sea por mi apariencia, pero si lo piensas bien Ino, jamás te di ningún indicio homosexual ― dijo Sai, a lo que Ino se quedó pensativa.

― ¿Y cómo fue que terminaste en un armario besándote con Sai, Ino? ― Pregunto Sakura ― Que yo sepa, tú no eres de esas chicas vulnerables que llora en los hombros de alguien más.

― Lo caché mirándole el trasero a otra chica ― dijo Ino ― Así que le pregunté que si era homosexual y dijo que no.

― …Y no me creyó ― continúo Sai ― Así que le dije que podía demostrárselo…

― Y lo demás es privado ― Interrumpió Ino son cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

― ¡Wow Sai! ¡Eres el jodido amo, de veras! ― dijo Naruto

Sai sonrió superficialmente y Shikamaru sonreía pervertidamente detrás de todo ese humo que provocaba, Ino parecía tener los nervios de punta – más de lo habitual -.

― Muy bien Shikamaru, ya obtuviste lo que querías, mi humillación, ahora, ¿qué tal si van en busca de algún bocadillo? ― dijo Ino mientras buscaba dinero en su cartera.

― Nee, es cierto, mi estómago pide ramen ― dijo Naruto con cierta tristeza.

Shikamaru bufo ― Está bien, iremos, pero no porque tú lo quieras Ino, sino porque me quedan solo dos cigarrillos más, y cada vez que estoy contigo me estresas tanto que me tengo que fumar una cajetilla entera.

― Tráenos algo dietético ― decía Ino mientras le entregaba su cartera a Shikamaru de mala gana.

Todos los hombres se pararon menos Sasuke, a quien Naruto tuvo que jalarlo para que los acompañara, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a Sakura, quien pretendía que miraba a través de la ventana, Sasuke frunció el ceño antes de irse.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta Ino y Hinata se aproximaron rápidamente a Sakura, está ultima alzo una ceja ante la confusión, aunque tenía una idea de que era exactamente lo que querían.

― ¡Habla ya Sakura! ― dijo Ino ― Quiero saber todo sobre como hiciste que Sasuke Uchiha le importará un carajo sobre ti.

Sakura soltó una risita superficial ― Que te lo cuente Hinata.

Hinata correspondió con una sonrisa tímida, Ino se quedó boquiabierta.

― ¿Cómo es que Hinata lo supo antes que yo? Pensé que las tres habíamos prometido contarnos todo al momento! ― dijo Ino histéricamente

― Es difícil mantener promesas cuando has estado ausente tanto tiempo ― Replico Sakura un poco gruñona.

― De acuerdo, admito que el comité de graduación me ha absorbido un poco ― Hinata y Sakura suspiraron ― Pero ustedes saben que tengo increíbles gustos y que si no intervengo, ¡No podríamos tener la graduación que nos merecemos!, ¿¡Se imaginan a Shino decorando el salón!?, ¡Eso sobre mi cadáver! ― exclamo Ino con pasión, Hinata y Sakura se miraron divertidas, dentro de su locura sabían que Ino tenía un poco de razón.

― De acuerdo Ino ― dijo Sakura derrotada ― Todo empezó hace seis meses ―

― ¿¡Seis meses!? ― Interrumpió Ino gritando histérica ― ¡No puede ser que haya estado ausente por tanto tiempo!

― Si, si lo has estado ― respondió Hinata, Ino hizo una mueca triste ― Tranquila Ino, nosotras sabemos que es por nuestro bien ― dijo mientras la rodeaba con un brazo, Ino sonrío tímidamente.

― ¿Puedo continuar? ― dijo Sakura, Ino y Hinata asintieron ― Muy bien, todo empezó ese día que fuimos a ver esa película de terror…

― _Creo que me he hecho en los pantalones ― dijo Ino mientras se buscaba alguna mancha trasera ― Lo peor es que son nuevos, ¡Jamás me convencerán a volver a ver ninguna película de terror!_

― _Pero tú fuiste la que insististe ― dijo Hinata, Sakura se rio e Ino rodó los ojos._

― _¡Pues entonces no me permitan llevar a cabo mis maravillosas ideas!_

 _Las chicas empezaron a conversar sobre la película, justo afuera del cine, se encontraban en el centro comercial, el cual estaba un poco más vacío de lo normal debido al pronóstico del clima, en el cual aseguraban que hoy sería un día de lluvia con truenos, pero Ino las convenció de salir ― ¡Quiero una salida con ustedes antes de que el comité me quite mi libertad! ― y así fue._

― _¡Kiba era el que estaba llorando durante la película, de veras! ― Escucharon una voz conocida a lo lejos, cuando las tres se voltearon a ver de quien se trataba se encontraron con un grupo de chicos que iban saliendo de la misma función que ellas._

 _Al percatarse de que las chicas estaban ahí, el más escandaloso de los que se encontraban presentes exclamo:_

― _¡Vaya! Son las chicas, ¿también vinieron al cine?, oye Hinata, ¿te gusto la película? ― Pregunto muy animado el rubio, Hinata se sonrojo porque Naruto le presto más atención que a las demás._

― _Fue muy… entretenida ― dijo algo tímida y con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, el rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja._

― _¿Entretenida? ¡Ja!, puedo ver una mancha de orina en el pantalón de Ino ― dijo Shikamaru burlón, Naruto se comenzó a fijar en los pantalones de Ino, lo cual ella correspondió dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza._

― _¡Por supuesto que no tengo ninguna mancha idiota! ― dijo Ino echando humo por las orejas ― Y Shikamaru, mejor ni digas nada, ¿O te recuerdo ese incidente de cuando tuvimos doce años?_

― _¡Ya te dije que Shino me sorprendió con ese estúpido bicho! ― se excusó Shikamaru._

― _Mis bichos no tienen la culpa de tus accidentes urinarios ― dijo Shino simplemente, todos se rieron ― Es tarde y se acerca una tormenta, será mejor que ya nos vayamos._

― _Cierto ― dijo Naruto pensativo ― ¿ustedes tienen como irse? ― dijo Naruto mientras miraba fijamente a Hinata._

 _Hinata se sonrojo un poco debido a la mirada intensa del rubio, algo que Ino pudo detectar rápidamente._

― _No tenemos raite ― dijo Ino con un tono triste_

 _Sakura y Hinata se miraron confundidas, ya que la mamá de Sakura había quedado de recogerlas._

― _¿En serio? ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? Shino trae su carro ― Naruto les dedico una sonrisa zorruna, Sakura se percató de cómo le temblaban las piernas a Hinata._

― _Idiota, ¿ya te diste cuenta que somos seis? ― dijo Shikamaru_

 _Naruto le dedico una mirada fulminante ― ¿Y que tiene?_

― _En el carro de Shino sólo caben cinco ― se explicó Shikamaru tras soltar un suspiro._

 _Los seis se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, después Sakura interrumpió:_

― _No se preocupen, mi mamá vendrá a recogerme pronto, sólo haré unas compras mientras ella llega a aquí, Ino, Hinata, ¿Por qué no van con ellos? Viven casi para el mismo rumbo que Shikamaru, y mi mamá no se desviaría tanto en llevarlas a casa, bueno, eso sí a Shino no le importa…_

 _Shino se encogió de hombros ― No tengo problema._

 _Naruto miro a Sakura un poco desconfiado ― ¿Estas segura Sakura-chan?_

― _Si, vayan, me debo de ocupar de algunos asuntos de por aquí ― Sakura asentía un poco nerviosa._

 _Tras unos minutos de que Naruto se asegurará de que Sakura estaría bien, los cinco se marcharon, dejando a Sakura un poco preocupada._

 _Sakura bien sabía de los sentimientos de Hinata por Naruto, y a pesar de que Naruto fuera un idiota, tenía el presentimiento de que una parte de el – inconscientemente – correspondía a sus sentimientos, ella estaba feliz de saber que poco a poco esas muestras de cariño se han ido desarrollado, por supuesto, no dejaría que Hinata se fuera sola con los chicos, no porque fueran malos o pervertidos, sabía que en la casa de los Hyuga hay normas muy estrictas._

 _Aparte de que una parte de ella intuía que Ino tenía ganas de pelear con Shikamaru, pareciera que era el hobby de esos dos, a veces, llegaba a pensar que ambos tenían sentimientos hacía el otro, muy en el fondo, pero eso era algo que Ino se negaba internamente, y claro Sakura no haría nada para sacarlo a flote, pues esos eran sentimientos y problemas que les correspondían a ellos y solo a ellos._

 _Camino hacía la salida del centro comercial y se encontró con una figura conocida, que miraba a través de las ventanas de cristal la lluvia que comenzaba a caer del cielo. Agradeció a su madre por insistirle en llevarse su mochila y con ello su paraguas, ya que su madre le aseguro que muy probablemente no podría recogerlas y tendrían que irse en camión, Sakura bufo, hoy era día de póker con sus tías y sólo por esa razón su madre no quería pasar por ella._

 _Sakura se acercó a esa persona que estaba parada y probablemente anonada por la lluvia, para empezar una pequeña conversación:_

― _¿Qué haces aquí parado, Kiba? ― preguntó Sakura mientras quedaba a la altura del joven, el cual se percató de su presencia y volteo a verla, Sakura observo al perro que se encontraba en los brazos de Kiba ― Oh, ¡Hola Akamaru! ¿Cómo estás? ― Saludo cortésmente al perro._

 _Kiba miro a su perro que movía su cola en forma de corresponder el saludo de Sakura ― Hola Sakura, vine con los chicos al cine y después recogí a Akamaru del veterinario ― Kiba dirigió la mirada hacia afuera, observando como la lluvia se tornaba un poco más fuerte ― No tenía idea de que hoy fuera a llover._

― _Pero… lo anunciaron en las noticias, Kiba ― dijo Sakura mientras una gotita nerviosa caía por su frente ― ¿Uh? ¿Veterinario?, ¿Acaso Akamaru estuvo enfermo? ― decía mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas para quedar a la altura del perro._

― _Así es ― contestó Kiba con un tono triste ― Se acaba de recuperar y me preocupa sacarlo así a la lluvia ― Kiba hizo una mueca pensativa ― Y al parecer, durará buen rato y no creo que puedan venir por mi…_

 _Sakura chasqueo su lengua y tras eso dijo: ― ¿Por qué no tomas mi paraguas? ― Sakura busco en su mochila y se lo entrego, Kiba estaba perplejo ― Será mejor que te apresures antes de que la lluvia tomé más fuerza._

 _Kiba se quedó pensativo ― ¿Estás segura Sakura?, ¿Cómo te irás tú?_

― _No te preocupes, mi madre me recogerá dentro de poco ― dijo mientras levantaba el dedo índice en forma de seguridad ― Deberías de apresurarte ― volvió a decir_

 _Kiba tomó el paraguas aún inseguro y tras eso asintió con un poco más de confianza. Le agradeció a Sakura por el detalle y le aseguró que le entregaría el paraguas en la escuela, se acomodó a Akamaru dentro de su sueter, y tras volverle a agradecer a Sakura por el favor, emprendió su marcha a casa. Sakura se despidió de él ya afuera del centro comercial, debajo del techo donde el agua no alcanzaba a llegar, más sin embargo sentía la brisa congelante, agitaba su mano derecha en forma de despedida. Sakura suspiro preocupada._

― _Muy bien… ahora tengo que caminar a la parada de autobús… demonios, ¡Le hubiera hecho caso a mi madre!, si hubiera traído ese suéter quizás no agarraría otra gripa tan fuerte ― Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras se maldecía así mismo ― Igual, ya no hay nada por hacer ― Suspiró derrotada, apretó los ojos fuertemente mientras avanzaba hacía la lluvia, esperando a que el agua helada chocará contra su piel y comenzará a congelarla rápidamente._

 _Pero al dar tres pasos no sintió absolutamente nada, ella seguía seca, ni una gota recorría su piel, abrió los ojos y lentamente llevo su mirada hacia arriba, para encontrarse con que estaba bajo un paraguas azul y una mirada profunda que la veía fijamente._

 _Sakura murmuro sonrosada ― Sasuke-kun…_

 _Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo la veía fijamente con esos ojos en los que fácilmente cualquier chica se perdía, tan profundos y misteriosos, a veces tan opacos pero a la vez, llenos de vida._

― _Sasuke-kun ― volvió a repetir Sakura aún anonada ― ¿Qué haces aquí?_

― _Vine al cine con los demás._

― _¿Uh? ― Sakura alzo una ceja ― Pero todos se fueron con Shino, ¿Por qué tu no… ― Pero Sasuke la interrumpió mostrando una bolsa de una tienda deportiva, contestando la pregunta de Sakura ― Oh…_

 _Tras unos momentos de silencio en los cuales Sakura sentía que se le saldría el corazón del pecho, Sasuke finalmente dijo:_

― _Vi lo que hiciste por Kiba._

 _Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Eso significaba que Sasuke la había visto desde antes?_

― _Oh, eso, no fue nada en serio… él lo necesitaba más que yo._

― _Toma mi paraguas ― dijo Sasuke rápidamente ― No querrás volver a cachar una gripa tan monstruosa como la de la semana pasada._

 _Sakura se ruborizo, ¿realmente Sasuke recordaba eso?_

 _Sasuke le inclino a Sakura su paraguas, Sakura lo tomó un poco insegura y tras eso Sasuke se dio media vuelta para avanzar._

― _¡Espera Sasuke-kun! ― dijo Sakura mientras lo tomaba de su antebrazo, Sasuke la miro curioso ― ¿Tu… Cómo te irás tú?_

 _Sasuke la miraba por el rabillo del ojo ― Voy a la parada del camión._

― _Yo también ― replico Sakura rápidamente ― ¿Por qué no vamos juntos? No me gustaría que tú también cacharas alguna gripa…_

 _Sasuke la miro fijamente por unos momentos y tras eso volvió a su posición inicial, significando que le haría caso a Sakura. Sakura sonrió levemente y Sasuke volvió a tomar el paraguas, rozando la mano de Sakura, provocándole a Sakura un pequeño paro cardiaco debido a la cercanía de Sasuke. Ambos comenzaron a caminar._

 _Sakura decidió romper el silencio ― ¿Y qué compraste en la tienda deportiva, Sasuke-kun?_

― _Una pelota y raqueta de tenis._

― _¿En serio? No sabía que practicabas tenis ― dijo Sakura mirándolo curiosa._

 _Sasuke la miro de reojo ― No lo hago, apenas empezaré._

― _¡Vaya Sasuke-kun! Serás un excelente tenista, ¡eres muy bueno para los deportes! ― Sakura lo adulo pero Sasuke no contesto, tenía su mirada fija en el camino ― ¿Y cómo fue que comenzaste con esta nueva afición?_

 _Ambos se acercaban a la parada de camión, la cual estaba vacía. Sakura maldecía en su mente, pues estaba disfrutando del rato que estaba pasando con Sasuke, aunque le era un poco difícil caminar a su ritmo._

― _Me relaja golpear pelotas ― dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante._

― _¡Oh! Entiendo lo que dices ―dijo Sakura animada mientras se refugiaban debajo del pequeño techo de la parada de camión ― Siento lo mismo cuando golpeo la cabeza de Naruto, ayuda contra el estrés ― decía orgullosa mientras levantaba su puño._

 _Sasuke se sentó en la banca y le dedico una mirada fría._

― _¿Cómo puedes sentir eso? Ya ni pasas tiempo con nosotros ― dijo fríamente._

 _Sakura se quedó helada, le observaba sorprendidamente mientras intentaba formular alguna respuesta coherente en su cabeza._

― _Yo… bueno he pasado más tiempo con las chicas, ¡ya sabes!, no entiendo los chistes de ustedes y a veces es incómodo que Kiba y Naruto hablen de porno, bueno… ― Sakura se quedaba sin excusas mientras que una gota de sudor recorría su cara, estaba nerviosa y el corazón le latía rápidamente_

― _Ambos sabemos que no es por eso ― Sasuke la veía fijamente, Sakura sintió como las piernas le temblaban._

 _Sasuke se dedicó a mirar al pavimento mientras esperaba a que pasara el camión, Sakura mejor se sentó a un asiento de distancia de él, ya que a cómo iba la cosa, se desmayaría ahí mismo._

 _Por supuesto que Sasuke tenía razón, la verdadera razón por la cual ya no pasaba tiempo con ellas era una muy diferente a la que Sakura le había dado. Sakura se llevó su mano derecha a su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía profundamente._

 _Aun lo recordaba, aquel día donde se humillo, aunque en aquellos momentos no parecía así, pero tomo el momento y lo creyó oportuno, le confeso a Sasuke todo lo que sentía por él, todo lo que pensaba de él, sus sueños y anhelos, sus deseos de poder estar con él en un futuro, Sakura le dijo todas esas palabras con el corazón en la mano, aunque era lo suficientemente cobarde porque se lo dijo cuándo él estaba de espaldas, pero se creyó valiente, y dejo salir todo lo que había reprimido desde que tenía memoria, inclusive las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, no de tristeza, sino con un poco de melancolía y a la vez, los mismos nervios hicieron que fluyeran. Después de unos momentos Sasuke se dio media vuelta y arrogantemente le contesto con un "― Gracias."_

 _Ese "Gracias" la persiguió durante los siguientes meses, comenzó por tomar su distancia porque los momentos se tornaban cada vez más incomodos, aparte, no podía mirar a Sasuke a los ojos, no sabía si era vergüenza o por la poca dignidad que le quedaba, y sobre todo, no soportaba que otras chicas se le acercaran a Sasuke._

 _Sakura recordaba todos esos momentos en silencio y Sasuke miraba su reloj impacientemente._

― _No creo que el camión pase en estos momentos, Sasuke-kun… ― dijo Sakura, con la voz un poco quebrada._

 _Sasuke la miro y pudo notar que los ojos de Sakura no tenían ese brillo que los caracterizaba, y la mandíbula le temblaba un poco._

― _Será mejor que caminemos antes de que sea peor ― dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba del asiento y Sakura lo seguía, volvió a abrir el paraguas y Sakura se posiciono al lado de él._

 _Caminaban en silencio, mientras Sakura recordaba aquellos momentos de su infancia cuando se juntaba con Naruto y Sasuke a jugar, ya que ellos eran los que vivían más cerca de su casa, después se sentaban juntos en clases y su amistad iba incrementando. Sakura siempre había estado consciente de los sentimientos que tenía por Sasuke desde que era una infante, pero con el tiempo Sasuke comenzaba a ganar cada vez más popularidad y siempre había niñas rondando por donde Sasuke estaba, pero a pesar de eso, se sentía afortunada, siempre se sintió afortunada de ser la niña con que la Sasuke pasaba más tiempo…_

― _¿Sabes? Pienso que hiciste lo correcto ― dijo Sasuke mientras tenía la mirada fija al frente_

― _¿Uh? ― Sakura volvió de su transe y miro a Sasuke, quien seguía sin mirarla._

― _Alejarte, para reprimir todos tus sentimientos, eso es normal, es lo que cualquier hubiera hecho._

 _Sakura se quedó sin habla por unos momentos ― Yo no… yo no me aleje de ti para reprimir mis sentimientos Sasuke-kun._

 _Sasuke la miro fijamente, con un tanto de curiosidad en sus ojos y Sakura se sintió valiente por la atención que Sasuke le estaba dedicando._

― _Yo jamás reprimiría mis sentimientos por ti, Sasuke-kun ― decía mientras lo miraba determinadamente._

 _Sasuke la miraba impactado, y Sakura recobró la seguridad en sí misma mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Ambos ya estaban a punto de llegar a la casa de Sakura._

― _Bien ― decía Sakura mientras se giraba hacía Sasuke, estando a escasos metros de su casa ― Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun, fue un lindo detalle de tu parte compartir tu paraguas conmigo, yo―_

― _Sakura ― Interrumpió Sasuke, dedicándole una de sus más intensas miradas ― No lo hagas._

 _Sakura lo miro confundida ― ¿Qué cosa?_

― _No lo hagas, no lo reprimas ― su voz era profunda, sus ojos se posaban en ella, su rostro tenía un semblante serio que Sakura nunca había visto._

― _Sasuke-kun… ― susurró Sakura mientras seguía sus instintos y se balanceaba sobre él._

 _Sakura rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos y tras eso posó sus labios sobre los de él, regalándole el beso más dulce que haya probado en su vida, y por supuesto, el primero._

 _Sasuke soltó el paraguas para tomar a Sakura por la cintura y atraerla más a él, provocando que por la sorpresa de esta misma, abriera su boca para así profundizar el primero beso de ambos, el primero de muchos._

* * *

 **(2/5)**

 **¡Hola chicos!**

 **Vaya, quedé maravillada con el nivel de aceptación de esté fic. Estoy bastante feliz y todo gracias a ustedes!, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios.**

 **Hasta ahorita ya sabemos porque Shikamaru está en detención, e Ino y Sai… ejem, ya regresaremos a eso ;)**

 **¿Qué opinan de nuestro flashback? Me cuesta tanto describir ese tipo de escenarios… porque personalmente, yo evito ser cursi, pero dentro de mi sé que soy toda una romántica empedernida. Soy toda una contradicción :(**

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y fav's!**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. La Furia de Sasuke

_15:46_

Ino parpadeaba varias veces mientras intentaba salir de su shock, Hinata le sonreía orgullosamente a su amiga y Sakura tenía un leve sonrojo al recordar esa escena.

― Sakura… eso fue… tan valiente y genial ― Ino se quedó sin habla, y cabe destacar que cuando Ino se queda sin habla es porque realmente esta impactada.

― Sakura es una persona impresionante ― dijo Hinata mientras miraba dulcemente a Sakura.

― Bueno, no es para tanto ― dijo Sakura ― Si Sasuke no me hubiera hecho sentir cómoda, quizás nunca me hubiera "confesado" ― se explicó Sakura.

― ¿Sentir cómoda? ¿Tú crees que Sasuke sacó el tema a propósito? ― dijo Ino, Sakura se encogió de hombros ― Sakura, ¿Te das cuenta que prácticamente Sasuke se te confeso indirectamente?

Sakura se quedó analizando la situación para después mirar divertida a Ino.

― Lo he pensado muchas veces, pero es Sasuke, todo lo que implica acerca de él es misterio.

Las tres chicas se quedaron pensativas.

― Bueno, ¿Y por qué te quedas callada? ¡Dinos que más paso! ― exigió Ino.

Sakura volvió a sonreír divertidamente ― Sasuke se enfermó de gripa y los siguientes días lo iba a visitar para entregarle las tareas y cuidarlo ― hizo una mueca de emoción al recordarlo ― Cada vez nos acercábamos más, habíamos retomado nuestra amistad, pero esta vez era una mejor versión de está, descubrimos cosas que no sabíamos del otro, comenzamos por hablar, literalmente, todo el día, si no estaba con él durante la escuela me sentía vacía, no sé cómo se sentiría el sin mí, quizás de alguna manera similar, pues si nos tocaban clases en salones distintos, siempre me acompañaba al salón que me tocará.

― Okay ― dijo Ino aún sin salir de su shock ― ¿Estás tratando de decir que Sasuke _realmente_ puede mantener una conversación? Digo, ¿Hay algo más allá en su vocabulario que monosílabos? ― preguntó Ino seriamente

Hinata soltó una risita y Sakura le miró con reproche.

― ¿Estás tratando de decir que Sai no es gay? ― replicó Sakura, recordando la situación de hace unos momentos.

Ino le sacó la lengua ― Touché.

Sakura sonrió victoriosa e Ino rodó los ojos.

― Sakura ― dijo Hinata en casi un murmuro, aún insegura de su siguiente pregunta ― ¿Tu y Sasuke tienen una relación…formal?

Sakura torció su boca ― Realmente nunca tuvimos nada claro ― dijo Sakura pensante ― Hacemos todo lo que una pareja normal, nos mandamos mensajes de texto hasta tarde, a veces tenemos citas, inclusive… ― El rostro de Sakura se tornó carmesí ante lo último.

Ino sonrió perversamente ― Vaya, vaya. Y pensar que hace unos momentos gritabas sobre tu virginidad.

Hinata se sonrojo al caer en cuenta en lo que Ino decía. Sakura bufó.

― ¡No es lo que piensas! ― se defendió Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

Ino formó una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro ― ¿Entonces qué?

El rostro de Sakura no bajaba de tono y la pelirosa comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en signo de nerviosismo, Ino pensó que a esa chica ya le estaba afectando pasar tanto tiempo con Hinata.

― Sasuke-kun y yo… ― decía Sakura mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos índices, Ino se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Sakura para escucharla mejor y el rostro de Hinata también iba subiendo de tono ― Él y yo…

Ino se llevó su mano a su cabeza en signo de desesperación. Parece que tiene a las amigas más retraídas del mundo.

― De acuerdo Sakura, si esto es difícil para ti hablemos en claves, ¿Recuerdas lo que te explique sobre las metáforas del beisbol para el sexo*? ― Pregunto Ino.

Sakura y Hinata asintieron mutuamente.

― ¿Qué tan lejos llegaste con Sasuke? ― dijo Ino con su mirada intensa.

Sakura trago saliva y aún con sus mejillas coloradas dijo: ― Tercera base.

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente e Ino levanto sus brazos eufóricamente. Sakura se sintió aliviada, pues por fin podía hablar abiertamente con eso con sus amigas, no es que se sintiera cómoda contándoles sus intimidades, pero era un tema que la mantenía insegura, y prefería hablar con alguien que supiera sobre el tema – como Ino – a adelantarse y cometer algún acto que tuviera repercusiones en su futuro.

― Sakura… jamás me lo imagine ― articulo Hinata después de su shock.

― Quiero detalles ― se apresuró Ino a decir.

Pero Sakura se llevó su dedo índice a sus labios ― No hablaré de detalles aquí, ¡los chicos podrían llegar aquí en cualquier momento!

Ino suspiró resignada y Hinata asintió imitando el gesto de Sakura. Sakura sonrió satisfecha.

― Por cierto Ino… ― Murmuró Sakura con un semblante diferente ― ¿Podrías explicar lo de Sai? Pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso…

Ino se sonrojo ― No es momento de que yo me explique, ¡Estamos hablando sobre ti Sakura! ― exclamó ― Aún no has dicho porque estas enojada con Sasuke.

Sakura recordó que en realidad si estaba enojada con Sasuke, vaya, recordar todas esas lindas memorias la distrajo de la realidad, cuando en estos momentos era que se había metido en problemas por… bueno eso no tiene importancia, y que ahora se encontraba estancada en el salón de detención con sus amigos y la persona que no tiene muchas ganas de ver, Sasuke.

Hinata miro dudosa a ambas, claro, ella también quería tocar el tema de Ino, pero sabía que si Ino comenzaba a hablar de su problema, Sakura no terminaría de decir que pasó con Sasuke y con el tiempo se lo guardaría para ella misma, ya que tampoco tendrán oportunidad de juntarse debido al escaso tiempo de Ino. Suspiro. Al final de cuentas era más fácil que Ino contará sus problemas, le encantaba ser el centro de atención y sobre todo, desahogarse con sus amigas. Por el momento Hinata estaba de acuerdo con Ino, era el momento de Sakura.

Hinata miro con determinación a Sakura y Sakura capto la indirecta, debido a que Hinata con el tiempo había desarrollado una conexión visual con Sakura, pues Hinata solía titubear al hablar con la gente, pero gracias a sus amigas más cercanas – Ino y Sakura – estaba superando ese pequeño fallo. ― _No es un defecto ni un fallo Hinata, tienes que aprender a decir lo que piensas sin remordimientos, y cuando hagas eso ¡Ya verás que no titubearas frente a nadie!_ ― Dijo Sakura ― _Y aparte, tienes una linda manera de pensar como para que te quedes callada siempre, Hinata_ ― agregó Ino. Hinata sonrió al recordar las palabras de sus amigas, eso la ayudaban a sentirse más fuerte y valiente.

Sakura suspiró derrotada ― De acuerdo…

 _12:58_

― _Te esperaré afuera de los vestidores de mujeres_ ― _dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía en dirección opuesta a Sakura._

 _Sakura caminaba rápido hacía los vestidores, pues era la última hora de clases y esa última hora era deportes. Desde que se había vuelto a acercar a Sasuke ambos habían tomado la costumbre de practicar tenis juntos durante la hora de deportes._

 _Se apresuró a cambiarse de atuendo, del uniforme escolar al uniforme deportivo, cual constaba de una falda-short deportiva, la camisa oficial escolar y calzado deportivo blanco._

 _Sakura se apresuraba en alistarse, tenían que llegar temprano para ganar la cancha de práctica o si no, todo terminaría en una competencia. Generalmente practicaba con Sasuke, pero a veces tenían que compartir con los demás estudiantes. Aunque a Sasuke le gustaba medir su nivel compitiendo con los demás estudiantes – sobre todo los de último año - , y aunque a Sakura no le atraía mucho entrar en competencias debido al miedo que le causaba el pensar en dejar en ridículo a Sasuke, Sasuke le aseguraba que ella era muy buena deportista, debido a su fuerza "descomunal"._

 _Se dirigió rápidamente a su casillero para agarrar su mochila, la cual contenía dos raquetas de tenis y muchas pelotas de tenis. Se dispuso a irse para encontrarse con Sasuke en el lugar acordado._

 _13:06_

― _¡AAAHH! ― Un grito femenino se escuchó desde las regaderas, Sakura frunció el ceño, de seguro estaban gritando por encontrarse con una cucaracha._

― _Que se las arreglen ― pensó Sakura dispuesta a marcharse._

― _¡ALEJENSE, POR FAVOR! ― Otro grito diferente pero igual femenino se escuchó de donde mismo, acompañado de risas masculinas, Sakura alzó una ceja._

 _Las risas masculinas incrementaron y Sakura se acercaba sigilosamente a la escena_

― _Pensé que el sueño de toda chica de primer año era estar con uno de último ― decía uno de los chicos que se encontraban sosteniendo a las chicas por la cintura._

― _Por favor, déjennos ir ― decía una aterrada chicas mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre._

― _Pero que chicas tan tímidas ― hablo el otro chico que al parecer estaba tomando fotos del asunto ― deberían de sonreír para las fotos, se ven tan lindas, tan mojadas y en toallas…_

 _Los dos hombres misteriosos rieron, y las chicas estaban más que al borde del llanto. Cuando de repente, el hombre que sostenía a las chicas recibe un pelotazo en su ojo derecho, deshaciendo el agarre e impulsándolo hacía el suelo. Todos buscaron el lugar de donde se originó la pelota, encontrando a Sakura sosteniendo su raqueta y con una sonrisa arrogante._

― _Creo que se han confundido de regaderas ― decía mientras botaba otra pelota ― ¿Qué esperan para correr? ― les dirigió una mirada asesina a las chicas, las cuales comenzaron a correr por sus vidas fuera del escenario._

 _El chico misterioso que tomaba fotos se giró para ver a Sakura con una sonrisa soberbia ― Gusto en verte, Sakura-Chan._

 _Sakura lo miro sorprendida ― No sabía que eras de esos tipos pervertidos, Kabuto._

 _Kabuto volvió a sonreír ― Hoy me sentía generoso con las de primer año._

 _Sakura frunció el ceño y se posiciono dispuesta a volver a atacar ― Será mejor que te pierdas de mi vista y nunca vuelvas a regresar aquí._

― _Oh Sakura, ¿qué tal si nos ayudas con nuestra sesión de fotos?, si supieras lo bien que se venden… ― volvió a sonreír maliciosamente._

― _Eres un asqueroso ― decía Sakura mientras le lanzaba otra pelota, pero Kabuto pudo esquivarla fácilmente._

― _Yo quise pedírtelo de una buena manera, Sakura. Ya que espantaste a nuestras modelos, no te quedará nada más que cooperar con nosotros._

 _Sakura retrocedió ― Ya te dije que te largues._

 _Una pelota se dirigía justo a Sakura, pero ella pudo esquivarla, Sakura se percató de que el otro desconocido había recobrado la conciencia, una gota de sudor resbalaba por su rostro, sujeto su raqueta con más fuerza._

― _¿Te vas a poner ruda, eh? ― dijo Kabuto sonriendo ― bueno, si así quieres jugar._

 _Sakura lanzó una pelota hacía Kabuto, pero chocó contra la pared y tomo la dirección del otro joven misterioso, esta vez golpeándolo en la cabeza, para así provocar que volviera a perder la consciencia. Kabuto gruño._

― _Muy bien, ahora solo falta uno ― dijo Sakura con una sonrisa arrogante mientras metía su mano a su mochila en busca de más pelotas._

 _Justo cuando Sakura sacaba la otra pelota de su mochila, una pelota dio contra su muñeca, torciéndola y soltando el agarre de su mochila y raqueta, Sakura se giró hacía Kabuto, que era de dónde provenía la pelota, para encontrarse con su sonrisa y jugando con otra pelota con su mano izquierda._

― _¿Te olvidaste de que yo también soy tenista, Sakura-chan? ― dijo mientras le lanzaba a Sakura, que ella esquivo fácilmente, pero no se dio cuenta que le lanzó otra al momento, golpeándola en su nuca, al punto de noquearla y que perdiera el equilibrio._

 _Kabuto se acercó a la pelirosada, que se encontraba semi-inconsciente y sacó una navaja de su bolsillo que acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de la ojijade._

― _Vamos, Sakura-chan, si te desmayas esto no será divertido ― decía haciendo un puchero, Sakura gruño mientras intentaba volver a reincorporarse ― ¿Cómo te voy a tomar fotos si estás inconsciente?_

 _Kabuto pronuncio otras palabras, pero Sakura comenzaba a escuchar todo distorsionado, miraba un poco borroso, y sentía como todo se empezaba a diluir_

― _Oye, imbécil ― dijo una voz profunda, la cual después articulo otras palabras que Sakura no pudo distinguir, se giró para ver quién era el propietario de aquella voz aunque ella ya lo sabía, solo esa voz le podía erizar la piel._

 _Cuando Kabuto se giró a ver a Sasuke, el pelinegro pateo la mano donde sostenía la navaja, mandándola lejos. Acto seguido Sasuke tomo a Kabuto del pescuezo y lo arrojo contra el suelo tan fuerte que la cabeza de Kabuto reboto, causándole un dolor extremo. Sasuke ya lo sabía, pero de la furia se subió sobre él y lo agarró del cuello de su camisa, mientras que con su puño derecho comenzaba a darle puñetazos en la cara._

 _Sakura, quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por recobrarse, miraba la escena horrorizada. Jamás había visto a Sasuke tan enojado. Podía jurar que sus ojos habían cambiado de color ónix a un rojo sangre, su aura era tan diferente, como el de un asesino, no como cuando Naruto lo hacía enojar y le pegaba, si no que un asesino escalofriante el cual se sentía incapaz de describir._

― _Sasuke-kun… ― murmuro ella casi inaudible, pero Sasuke estaba concentrado en terminar con el rostro de Kabuto ― basta, lo vas a matar ― decía Sakura pero su voz no podía ser escuchada por Sasuke._

 _Sakura se arrastró hacía Sasuke con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y antes de que Sasuke le propiciara otro puñetazo a Kabuto, Sakura detuvo su puño._

― _Sasuke-Kun… por favor ― murmuró con el poco aliento que salía de su ser. En los ojos de Sakura había miedo._

 _Sasuke se impactó ante darse cuenta que era el terror que causaba en el rostro de Sakura y no pudo decir nada, pues el mismo se sintió horrorizado por causar tal impacto en ella._

― _¿Qué sucede aquí? ― dijo Tsunade con su voz imponente, pero cuando Sakura se giró a verla, ya no pudo sostenerse más. Todo se tornó negro._

 _13:40_

 _Sakura abrió sus ojos pesadamente y sin moverse, observo el lugar en donde estaba._

― _¿La enfermería? ― se preguntó a sí misma, ya que jamás había visitado la enfermería escolar, nunca se había lastimado lo suficiente como para acudir a la enfermería, jamás se había sentido mal entre clases o desmayado._

 _Sakura tomo un respiro, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a recordar cómo es que había llegado aquí, al pasar todas aquellas imágenes rápidamente por su mente se le erizo la piel al recordar la furia de Sasuke._

― _¡Sasuke! ― gritó mientras abría los ojos de golpes y se inclinaba sobre su cama para buscarlo con la mirada._

― _¡Oh! Por fin despertaste Sakura ― dijo una dulce castaña sonriéndole ― ¿cómo te sientes?_

― _Vice-Directora Shizune… ― dijo Sakura con un rubor en sus mejillas ― Yo… ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?_

― _En estos momentos se encuentre hablando con la directora Tsunade ― dijo Shizune con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _Sakura formo un pequeño "Oh" con sus labios ― ¿Cómo está? ¿Se encuentre herido? ¿Está bien?_

 _Shizune negó con su cabeza ― No te preocupes, él se encuentra bien, sólo tiene una leve fractura en su mano derecha._

 _Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho y relajo su cuerpo. Shizune alzó una ceja._

― _¿Cómo te encuentras tú, Sakura?_

 _Sakura recordó aquel noqueo que había sufrido departe de Kabuto y se llevó las manos a la cabeza en busca de algún chichón, pero no pudo encontrar nada._

― _No te preocupes Sakura, no tenías ningún golpe severo ― Shizune sonrió ― Te aplicaron un medicamento vía intravenosa, sólo para asegurarnos que todo estuviera bien, ya que te encontrabas inconsciente._

― _Muchas gracias… ― murmuró Sakura apenada._

― _Entonces… ¿Te encuentras bien? ― dijo Shizune retomando la pregunta principal._

 _Sakura asintió animada._

― _Me alegra ― dijo Shizune sonriente ― Vine a decirte que Tsunade te espera en su oficina, tiene algo de qué hablar contigo._

 _Sakura alzó una ceja, ¿de qué quería hablar la directora?, aparte, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, quería ver a Sasuke y cerciorarse de que él se encontrará bien. Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto._

― _¿No podría hablar con ella mañana?_

 _Shizune torció su boca ― Lo siento Sakura, es necesario que vayas en estos momentos._

 _Sakura se dejó caer sobre la cama después de murmurar un "de acuerdo"._

 _13:47_

 _Sakura arrastraba sus pies pesadamente mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria, dirigiéndose a la oficina de la Directora. El último lugar en donde quería estar, lo cierto es que, a pesar de que hace algunos momentos se encontraba de maravilla, ahora sentía como la cabeza le quería explotar, no sabía si era el estrés que le causo toda la situación, o las pocas ganas de lidiar con la Directora en estos momentos, aunque Shizune dijo que probablemente el dolor de cabeza persistiría y que no sería recomendable medicarse por el momento. Gruño._

 _Sólo quería asegurarse de que Sasuke estuviera bien y después, irse a su casa a dormir por tres días seguidos. Lo demás era secundario._

 _Al llegar a la oficina la secretaria le pidió que esperara, cosa que aumentó su dolor de cabeza, si Tsunade tenía los nervios para hacerla esperar, entonces, ¿cuál era la jodida prisa?_

 _Se movía, se rascaba constantemente por todo el cuerpo, movía sus piernas continuamente en el aire, se mordía las uñas y tan solo había pasado un minuto, cuando la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade se abrió, dejando salir a cierto pelinegro que le causo un pequeño paro cardiaco. Se levantó de forma ipso facto de su asiento y se acercó al Uchiha sin pensarlo._

― _Sasuke-kun… ― su mirada se dirigió automáticamente a la mano derecha de Sasuke, la cual estaba vendada hasta la muñeca. Ahogo un sollozo._

― _Tsunade está esperando ― dijo ante el silencio de Sakura, ella lo miro un poco impactada. Tras eso asintió y se introdujo a la oficina de la rubia intimidante._

 _Cerró la puerta tras de sí y observo a una Tsunade con un semblante preocupado mientras hablaba por teléfono. La rubia le hizo un ademan para que tomará asiento frente al escritorio de ella, Sakura lo hizo sin objetar, de alguna manera la reacción de Sasuke le había bajado el ánimo, pensó que le preguntaría que si ella se sentía bien, que si estaba bien, qué sí que había pasado. Quizás aún seguía con sus malas costumbres de elevar sus expectativas ante el Uchiha._

 _Suspiro cansada, de alguna manera estar con Tsunade era mejor que la indiferencia de Sasuke._

― _Por favor, mantenme informada ― finalizaba Tsunade su llamada telefónica, después murmuro otras palabras a las que Sakura no prestó atención y colgó._

 _Tsunade se llevó una mano a la frente y exhalo todo su oxígeno. ― No me está permitido tomar sake dentro de la escuela, así que me ahogaré en café americano, ¿Gustas un poco?_

 _Sakura negó con su cabeza, su estómago no estaba listo para ingerir cualquier alimento o bebida. Tsunade se acercó a su cafetera personal y espero unos cuantos minutos impacientemente mientras golpeaba con las yemas de sus dedos el pequeño aparato. Al llenar su taza de café lo olio y tras eso se sentó en su tan apreciada silla. Volvió a absorber el olor del café y le dirigió una severa mirada a la pelirosa:_

― _Lo que hiciste, Sakura ― tomo un sorbo ― fue muy valiente._

 _Sakura sonrió radiantemente, la sangre bombeaba más rápidamente por sus venas, y un sentimiento de orgullo invadió su cuerpo._

― _Si no hubieras estado ahí, quien sabe que hubiera pasado con esas pobres jóvenes ― sonrió, Sakura le correspondió con un leve sonrojo ― Pero eso no significa que lo que hiciste no fuera estúpido._

― _Espere, ¿qué? ― Quizás Sakura seguía un poco atontada._

― _Dañaste severamente a alumnos del instituto y por eso te pido que asistas al salón de detención inmediatamente._

 _La mandíbula de Sakura se encontraba hasta el piso, Tsunade tomo otro sorbo de su amargo café._

― _No te preocupes, no mancharé tu perfecto historial académico, pero necesito que lo hagas._

― _¿Qué?_

― _Hazlo._

 _Era una orden. Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y le abrió la puerta a Sakura indicándole que se dirigiera inmediatamente al salón de detención. Sakura se levantó de mala gana. No tuvo tiempo de replicar o de pedir justicia por su parte. También le daba miedo hacerlo. Ella ha sido testigo de cuando Naruto le alega a Tsunade y tan solo eso empeora la situación. Y ella no estaba de humor para eso._

 _13:59_

 _Al salir se encontró con Sasuke esperándola exactamente donde hace unos minutos ella le esperaba a él. Cuando la vio, se levantó y la siguió hacía los pasillos. La notaba un poco molesta y podía imaginarse el porqué._

― _Tsunade me castigó ― dijo con desprecio ― Ni si quiera me explicó el porqué._

 _Sasuke suspiro ― Yo se lo pedí._

 _Sakura se giró hacía el, incrédula. No hizo falta el preguntar el porqué, él se comenzó a explicar._

― _Verás, tus actos de hoy no fueron valientes, fueron temerarios._

 _El rostro de Sakura cambio de confundido a molesto, y por primera vez en su vida, le alzó la voz a Sasuke ― ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedará viendo como estaban a punto de violarlas?_

 _Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la insolencia de Sakura ― Por supuesto que no. Pero había otras alternativas―_

― _¿Cuáles otras alternativas Sasuke? ― Interrumpió Sakura, Sasuke se sintió raro cuando escucho su nombre sin el tan apreciado –kun ― ¡Hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance en esos momentos!_

 _Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto ― No te digo que lo que hayas hecho estuviera mal, debiste haber huido con esas chicas en vez de quedarte a pelear, ¿Acaso sabes de artes marciales? ¿Has estudiado judo? ¿Si quiera sabes de algún método de defensa personal? ― Sakura lo miraba con rabia ― Lo imaginaba._

 _Sakura estuvo a punto de objetar, pero Sasuke la interrumpió ― Quien sabe que pudo haber pasado si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo._

 _Sasuke le dedico una de sus miradas penetrantes, pero Sakura no se dejaría intimidar._

― _Sólo sé que hice lo correcto ― concluyó Sakura._

― _Entonces tienes un concepto muy jodido de lo que es lo correcto._

 _Sakura le dedico una mirada de desprecio a Sasuke. Sasuke tampoco le quitaba la mirada de encima. Sakura tomo una bocanada de aire, quizás para seguir discutiendo, pero sus ojos ya estaban húmedos y – de nuevo – no tenía humor para discutir. Se giró sobre sí misma para dirigirse al salón de detención, dando pisadas monstruosas que quizás pudieran sacudir todo el edificio, apretando los puños al punto de que si hubiera tenido las uñas más largas quizás estuviera sangrando._

 _Y Sasuke la seguía en silencio, no de tan mal humor como la pelirosa, pero sin con su típico humor de "mírame y no me toques". Sakura no le volvió a dirigir la palabra y el no despego su vista de ella hasta que entraron al salón de detención._

* * *

 **(3/5)**

 **Y he aquí el tercero… ahora ya sabemos la razón por la que Sakura está en detención jiji, nos falta saber el punto de vista de Sasuke.**

 **Como siempre, pido disculpas por cualquier falta ortográfica que encuentren.**

 **Espero que lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo, tendré que actualizar dentro de una semana porque me salieron unos trabajos de los cuales me tengo que encargar, además quiero comenzar a escribir un long fic SasuSaku y me gustaría tomarme tiempo en hacer capítulos antes de publicarlo (como con este fic)**

 ****Para la gente como yo que no sabía muy bien en que consistían las metáforas de béisbol para sexo:**

 **Primera base** : besar la boca, especialmente la boca abierta, incluyendo la lengua.

 **Segunda base** : fuerte estimulación entre el cuello y la cintura, por lo general sin camisa o debajo de la camisa.

 **Tercera base** : la estimulación manual u oral de los genitales.

 **Carrera (cuarta base)** : el acto sexual con penetración.

 **"'Home Run'":** Llegar a cuarta base sin pasar por las primeras.

 **"' Fuera del campo'"** : el acto sexual por el conducto anal.

 **(Si, sacado de Wikipedia)**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Te Entiendo

_15:48_

― Hemos recorrido toda la maldita escuela y no hay ninguna jodida máq uina expendedora que sirva ― decía Shikamaru con molestia.

Los chicos llegaron a las maquinas que se encontraban en el patio escolar. Sasuke recorrió la cancha de tenis con su mirada.

― ¿Escucharon de los tipos que encontraron fumando marihuana? ― Sai deshizo el silencio

― ¿Huh? ― Naruto alzó una ceja

― Ah, si ― decía Shikamaru mientras buscaba algo "dietético" para Ino en la máquina expendedora ― Parece que encontraron la evidencia de que estuvieron fumando dentro de la escuela y después los buscaron uno por uno, dicen que hicieron un gran lio.

― Dicen que anduvieron acosando chicas… ― complemento Sai

Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto ― ¡Ese no es pretexto para molestar a las chicas!

Sasuke se quedó en silencio considerando la opción de que Kabuto pudo haber estar drogado cuando se encontraba en los vestidores de las chicas. Naruto miraba a Sasuke con un semblante preocupado pues el pelinegro se encontraba más callado y distante de lo normal.

― ¿No tienen ramen en esa máquina?

― Si claro Naruto, y también tienen todo un menú italiano ― dijo Shikamaru con sarcasmo.

Naruto soltó un bufido ― De acuerdo, iré a la cocina de la escuela.

Todos alzaron una ceja, Naruto se encogió de hombros.

― Los buenos alumnos tenemos beneficios ― se excusó.

― O has pasado tantas tardes en la escuela por estar en detención que te tienen guardado un menú secreto en la cafetería ― dijo Sai. Shikamaru rio.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ― dijo Naruto mientras una vena resaltaba de su frente.

Naruto se encamino a la puerta de entrada de los edificios de la preparatoria y se giró hacía el pelinegro.

― ¿Me acompañarás, Sasuke?

Naruto tenía esa mirada determinante en sus ojos, Sasuke supo que Naruto quería hablar de algo serio. Y lo más probable es que ese algo fuera sobre Sakura y el. Suspiro. Igual ya no hay porque evitar esa conversación.

Se colocó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y con un paso perezoso siguió al rubio por el umbral de la entrada de la preparatoria. Shikamaru y Sai se quedaron buscando bocadillos en las máquinas y quizás pateándolas hasta que funcionaran.

Siguió a Naruto en silencio a través de todos los pasillos fantasmalmente callados, la escuela deshabitada realmente podría ser tétrica, pero eso Sasuke jamás lo admitiría. Llegando a la cafetería Naruto se acercó a las puertas que dan a la cocina escolar, sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo del pantalón y Sasuke alzó una ceja.

― ¿Qué? ― dijo Naruto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ― Ya te dije que los alumnos destacables tenemos beneficios.

― Bueno, eso depende en que te destaques ― murmuró Sasuke

― ¡Te escuche! ― dijo Naruto reprochando mientras por fin abría la puerta.

Entraron a la amplia cocina escolar, Sasuke pensaba que se vería asquerosa pero realmente conservaba la higiene necesaria, mientras Sasuke observaba todo detenidamente Naruto asaltaba la alacena de la cocina.

― ¡No puede ser! ― chilló decepcionado ― Ya me acabe mi paquete de ramen instantáneo… ahora tendré que prepararlo… ― bufó.

Sasuke seguía viendo a Naruto con la ceja alzada, en serio, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaba en detención Naruto?

― Creo que lo he comprendido todo, teme ― decía Naruto mientras ponía agua a hervir.

El silencio de Sasuke fue un ademan para que Naruto continuará hablando.

― Cada vez que te invitaba a jugar _Black Ops II_ decías que estabas ocupado ― Naruto le dirigió una mirada sospechosa a Sasuke ― ¡Ya ni si quiera te conectas a jugar online! Tenemos que invitar a cejas azotadoras para complementar el equipo ― decía Naruto dramatizando con sus manos.

Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente, ¿ _ese_ era el mejor reemplazo que tenían?

― Ni si quiera entiende nuestras bromas y solo habla sobre la juventud y la belleza de Sakura-chan ― Naruto resopló decepcionado. Sasuke frunció el ceño ante lo último ― y Sakura-chan…

Naruto hizo una pausa pensante y el corazón de Sasuke empezó a latir profundamente, Sasuke se impresionó ante su propia reacción.

― Sakura-chan ― volvió a murmurar Naruto, giro sus ojos ante Sasuke quien lo veía expectante ― Sakura-chan no responde mis whatsApp's ― chillo Naruto con los ojos húmedos ― y yo veo que está conectada y ella decide ignorarme, ¡de veras!

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, Naruto tenía los ojos llorosos mientras hacía un puchero.

Naruto se secó las "lagrimas" con sus manos ― ¡Pensé que ya no querían pasar tiempo conmigo!

Sasuke estuvo a punto de responderle sarcásticamente para hacer chillar al rubio, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Naruto le sonrió cálidamente al pelinegro:

― Me alegra que lo hagan, mientras sea por amor.

Sasuke se sentía acorralado ante las miradas y gestos del rubio. No podía responder a eso con un comentario sarcástico o su típico "Hn", así que solo desvío su mirada, haciendo que el rubio sonriera ampliamente ante eso.

Ahora Naruto buscaba ingredientes para Ramen dentro del refrigerador. Sasuke se encontraba recargado en una pared meditándote sobre ese largo día.

― Nee, Sasuke-Teme, ¿me contarás por qué hiciste enojar a Sakura-chan? ― preguntaba Naruto mientras adentraba su cabeza dentro del refrigerador.

Sasuke gruño ― Yo no hice nada.

― Algo malo debiste de haber hecho para hacerla enojar así ― Naruto ahora buscaba entre cajones ― Ni si quiera yo la hago enojar de esa manera, ¡de veras!

Sasuke dudo por unos momentos pero suspiró cansado ― Te lo diré solo para defenderme…

 _13:07_

 _Sasuke caminaba despacio hacía los vestidores de mujeres, Sakura siempre se tardaba algo en cambiarse de atuendo, la pelirosa culpaba a su instinto femenino. Sasuke sonrió de lado._

 _Se quedó a un edificio de distancia, pues le incomodaba las miradas de las chicas al salir, no porque pensarán que el fuera un pervertido por esperar afuera, sino porque ellas eran las que le dedicaban miradas depravadas._

 _Miraba al reloj en su muñeca izquierda constantemente, según Sasuke "los Uchihas no son personas pacientes" y así justifica su impaciencia ante cualquier situación. Comenzaba por tener un tic en su pierna mientras la movía agitadamente, o cruzarse de brazos y hacer muecas de disgusto o aburrimiento._

 _13:15_

― _¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa chica? ― pensaba Sasuke mientras veía como las manecillas del reloj hacían su trabajo._

 _Impacientemente comenzó a caminar hacía los vestidores de mujeres cuando dos chicas salieron corriendo de estos, iban empapadas y en toallas que apenas les cubría sus cuerpos. Sasuke desvío su mirada rápidamente, pero se giró hacía ellas cuando empezaron a gritar por ayuda._

― _¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó Sasuke con un tono enojado._

― _Dos pervertidos se metieron al baño de mujeres ― explicó una de ellas mientras intentaba controlar su respiración ― La chica pelirosa de último año se quedó a enfrentarlos y―_

 _Pero Sasuke la interrumpió abruptamente ― Ve a donde Tsunade y dile que venga de inmediato, llamen a las enfermeras, yo iré a salvar a Sakura._

 _Sasuke ni se tomó la molestia en verificar si las chicas habían captado sus indicaciones, tampoco pidió información acerca de los atacantes, nomás escuchó algo sobre una chica pelirosa y perdió el control sobre su mente y cuerpo._

 _Sus piernas comenzaron a correr automáticamente hacía donde estaba Sakura, al entrar a los vestidores comenzó a andar con cautelo hasta acercarse lo suficiente a la escena. Cuando vio a Kabuto inclinado sobre Sakura y amenazándola con una navaja, sintió como la cólera se le generaba en su estómago y se le esparcía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo._

― … _Serás una excelente modelo ― decía Kabuto mientras recorría la piel de Sakura con su navaja._

― _Oye imbécil ― dijo Sasuke con una voz tan grave que le causo un escalofrió a Kabuto ― Suelta a mi novia._

 _Kabuto se giró hacía Sasuke, Sasuke aprovecho para patear la mano donde tenía la navaja con la cual amenazaba a Sakura, por instinto tomo a Kabuto del pescuezo y lo arrojó al suelo tan fuerte como su fuerza lo permitiera, presencio como la cabeza de Kabuto rebotó contra el suelo pero él no sintió que fuera_ _suficiente_ _._

 _Se balanceo sobre él y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, comenzándolo a golpear con su puño derecho, Sasuke estaba decidido a dejarlo inconsciente y más que eso, dejarlo irreconocible. Estaba seguro que lo lograría, pues una sed de venganza recorría todo su cuerpo, algo que jamás había experimentado, pero lo hacía sentir seguro._

 _Sasuke seguía golpeando la cara de Kabuto sin cansancio, cuando de la nada su puño fue detenido por la mano de Sakura, Sasuke se giró a verla._

― _Sasuke-kun… por favor._

 _Al escuchar esas palabras casi inaudibles saliendo de los labios de Sakura, sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba, pero al mirar sus ojos, un horror lo invadía, algo que nunca pensó que podría experimentar, se encontró horrorizado de sí mismo. Él era la causa por la cual Sakura tenía esa miraba, él le inspiraba miedo._

 _Antes de que pudiera replicar Tsunade los llamó, Sasuke no volteo a verla porque estaba observando a Sakura cuando de repente Sakura cayó desmayada sobre sus brazos._

 _Las enfermeras rápidamente se acercaron para apartar a Sakura de él, también lo ayudaron a levantarse pues se sentía torpe con su mano fracturada. Tsunade no paraba de sermonearlo y de reclamarle sabrá Dios que tantas cosas, pero el sólo la escuchaba a lo lejos, aquella mirada de terror de Sakura sería algo que jamás podría sacarse de la cabeza._

 _13:28_

 _Las enfermeras ya habían trabajado sobre su mano lastimada, pero él se quedó sentado en la camilla de al lado de Sakura observando su semblante, no quería volver a despegar su mirada de ella, temía que algo malo volviera a suceder aunque él sabía que las posibilidades eran nulas, pero no estaba dispuesto a volver a vivir aquel sentimiento de angustia e incertidumbre cuando escuchó que ella se encontraba en peligro._

 _Sasuke estaba consciente de que se transformó en otra persona cuando empezó a herir a Kabuto, jamás su ira se había salido de control, él sabía que lo correcto debió haber sido enfrentar a Kabuto y a la primera oportunidad salir con Sakura en brazos para no causar problemas mayores. Pero no fue así, no pudo controlarse, en aquellos momentos no pensaba, no quería culpar a su instinto, pero quizás la situación dejo ver a un Sasuke que era desconocido por sí mismo, y eso no lo aterraba tanto, era la respuesta a todos sus pensamientos y cuestiones personales._

 _Sasuke estaba seguro que todo había sido una reacción automática por querer proteger a Sakura, la persona que más―_

― _¿Sasuke-kun te encuentras bien? ― pregunto Shizune interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelinegro._

 _Sasuke la miro extrañado y tras eso murmuro un "Sí"._

― _Me alegra ― Shizune le dedicó una mirada maternal ― A Tsunade le gustaría hablar contigo en estos momentos._

 _Sasuke frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada a Sakura, quien seguía inconsciente sobre esa camilla._

― _No te preocupes ― dijo Shizune suavemente ― Yo cuidaré de ella._

 _Sasuke siguió mirando a Sakura por unos minutos más y tras eso resopló disgustado. Se levantó pesadamente de la camilla dirigiéndose a la oficina de la directora._

 _13:34_

― _Adelante, Uchiha ― Llamó Tsunade desde su oficina._

 _Sasuke se levantó de su asiento de malhumor, no tenía ganas de lidiar con la actitud de la directora y mucho menos en esos momentos cuando todo lo que quería era estar pendiente de Sakura. Cuando entró a la oficina ni si quiera se molestó en mirar a la rubia, se sentó pesadamente en el asiento de frente y le dedico una mirada fría._

― _Quita ese rostro Uchiha ― dijo Tsunade con un tono severo ― Yo debería de ser la molesta contigo._

 _Sasuke gruño y alzo una ceja, Tsunade suspiró y continuo ― Tengo que estar comunicándome al hospital para monitorear el estado de salud de Kabuto ― se explicó la rubia ― Vaya Uchiha, lo has dejado irreconocible._

 _Tsunade tomó un sorbo de su café y sonrío ― Ahora estoy esperando a que sus familiares no decidan demandarte a ti o a la escuela._

 _Sasuke no hizo ninguna expresión, era algo que se esperaba._

― _Lo bueno es que el bobo de su cómplice no eliminó ninguna foto de todas las tomas pervertidas que tomaban alrededor de la escuela, ya se habían presentado denuncias de chicos tomando fotos bajo las escaleras esperando a que las chicas subieran y tomaran fotos de sus bragas ― Tsunade rodó los ojos, no entendía las hormonas adolescentes ― Aparte de su sitio en internet donde publicaban fotos y cobraban por fotos exclusivas, tenemos suficiente material para expulsarlo, así que no te preocupes por eso._

― _¿Qué estuviera adentro de los vestidores de mujeres con una navaja y sacando fotos no es suficiente para expulsarlo? ― Preguntó Sasuke sarcásticamente._

― _Por supuesto que lo es ― replico Tsunade ― Me refiero a que no podrá demandarte por daños o será sumamente imposible que te pongan algún castigo fuerte ― la rubia tomó otro sorbo de su café ― Pero ya he previsto eso._

 _Sasuke espero a que la pausa dramática de la directora terminara._

― _¿No eres muy sigue la corriente verdad Uchiha? ― Tsunade suspiró ― He decidido castigarte por hoy, sólo para que no digan que no tomé represalias contra tu conducta violenta._

 _¿Por hoy? A Sasuke le parecía bien, era algo que también se esperaba._

― _Una cosa más ― dijo Tsunade antes de que Sasuke saliera de su oficina ― Haré lo posible por dejar a Sakura fuera de esto._

― _No ― dijo el Uchiha, Tsunade lo miró un poco confundida ― Mande a Sakura a castigo._

― _¿Por qué me estás pidiendo mandar a detención a la persona que estabas defendiendo?_

― _Quiero que Sakura reflexione… no,_ _necesito_ _que Sakura entienda que lo que hizo hoy fue estúpido._

 _Sasuke le dedicaba a Tsunade una de sus miradas intensas, Tsunade lo observo por unos minutos._

― _De acuerdo ― dijo un poco convencida ― Lo haré sólo porque yo también quiero que piense en sus acciones._

 _Sasuke asintió y tras eso abandonó la oficina de Tsunade sin decir una sola palabra, para encontrarse con la dueña de todas sus discordias._

 _16: 04_

Naruto solo observaba a Sasuke mientras que su ramen se terminaba de preparar. Entrecerró los ojos y levantó la trompa.

― ¿Hiciste que a Sakura-chan la castigaran cuando podría pasar su tarde libre? ¡Eres sucio teme, de veras! ― Exclamó mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo índice.

La vena en la frente de Sasuke se hizo presente ― ¿¡Qué no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, dobe!?

― ¡Pero Teme! ― dijo Naruto ― Que no daría yo por no estar aquí… ― dijo en un murmuro.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y tras eso recordó un evento importante para Naruto ― ¿Qué no hoy ibas a cenar con Kushina y Minato?

Naruto se sobresaltó, ¿Cómo es que Sasuke sabía eso?

― Haz estado hablando sobre eso durante semanas ― Sasuke enfatizo la última palabra, Naruto intentaba desviar la conversación pero Sasuke se acercó a él dirigiéndole una mirada fría ― ¿Por qué te castigaron?

Naruto farfullo algunas palabras pero después miró a Sasuke seriamente, Sasuke no pasaba tiempo en detención desde que Naruto lo había metido en serios problemas hace siete meses y Fugaku lo amenazó con mandarlo a estudiar al extranjero junto con su hermano Itachi, desde hacía meses Sasuke no pasaba tiempo con los chicos porque se reunía más con cierta pelirosa, Naruto pensó que la pelirosa y Sasuke lo querían excluir, y sobre todo, que Sasuke estaba enojado porque estuvo a punto de ser enviado a otro país por una simple broma, pero ahora por fin entendía todo. Naruto llevó su mano derecha al hombro de Sasuke y tras eso dijo:

― Sasuke, te entiendo.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de replicarle con un insulto pero Naruto lo interrumpió.

― Y estoy seguro que Sakura-chan también lo hará.

 _16:06_

Sakura había terminado de dar detalles sobre su enojo con Sasuke. Ino estuvo a punto de soltar uno de sus sermones – Sakura lo venía venir – pero Sakura se adelantó y dijo:

― Ya no quiero hablar de esto ― miro a Ino seriamente ― Sólo quiero saber por qué Hinata está en detención.

La rubia y la pelirosa se giraron hacía la peliazul, la cual se puso nerviosa como de costumbre.

― Es cierto Hinata, tu caso es de los que más me intrigan ― dijo Ino.

― ¿P-Por qué? ― preguntó Hinata con nerviosismo.

Ino soltó una carcajada ― Eres tan buena que aún vas a la iglesia los domingos.

Hinata sonrió débilmente ― B-bueno no es como que haya pecado…

― ¡Vamos Hinata, cuéntanos! ― dijo Sakura animada por el chisme.

Hinata trago saliva mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos índices ― B-bueno, yo…

― ¡Hinata! ― Dijo una voz grave desde la puerta.

Las chicas se giraron a ver de quien se trataba y se encontraron con un grupo de tres personas conformado de una chica castaña, otro chico castaño con los ojos del mismo color que Hinata, y un extraño chico bien conocido por todos con unas cejas increíblemente pobladas.

― Primo… ― Susurro Hinata mientras Neji se acercaba a la peliazul.

― Escuché lo que te paso ― Dijo el castaño mientras la tomaba de los hombros ― No es justo que estés aquí ― Dijo apretando el agarre, Hinata lo miraba preocupada ― Te prometo que esto no se quedará así…

Sakura e Ino intercambiaron miradas, la presencia del primo de Hinata siempre las hacía sentir extrañas, pues su primo tenía un aura que intimidaba a cualquiera.

― No te preocupes Neji… ― Dijo Hinata soltándose suavemente del agarre ― Yo estoy bien.

― ¡Sakura! ¡Mi dulce flor de cerezo! ― Gritaba Lee rompiendo toda la tensión.

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar a Lee, por unos momentos se había olvidado de su presencia.

― Supe lo que te paso ― Lee tomó la mano de Sakura mientras la miraba fervientemente a los ojos ― ¡Si tan si quiera yo hubiera estado ahí!... ― Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras hacía una pose dramática ― ¡Si fueras mi novia, esto nunca hubiera pasado!

El rostro de Lee estaba peligrosamente cerca del de Sakura, mientras ella pensaba desesperadamente algo con que contestarle, pero su cercanía la ponía nerviosa, así que posó sus manos en su pecho mientras intentaba alejarlo.

― Lee… yo realmente―

Pero el ruido de la puerta de detención abriéndose los distrajo, dejando ver a un rubio quien venía comiéndose su ramen y a un pelinegro con cara de malhumorado, aunque la expresión "malhumorado" se queda corta a la cara de Sasuke cuando notó la presencia de Lee y su cercanía con Sakura.

Sasuke apretó sus puños y la barbilla le tembló mientras volvía a sentir una ira totalmente distinta a la que había sentido hace algunas horas. Naruto al ver la reacción de Sasuke dirigió su mirada a la escena y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, termino de absorber los fideos tan rápido como pudo para intentar alejar a Sasuke de la situación pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz.

― ¡Mierda! ― dijo Naruto que acomodaba su ramen en un lugar seguro.

Pero Sasuke ya se había lanzado hacía Rock Lee tomándolo del cuello y empujándolo contra la pared.

― ¡Sasuke! ― dijo Sakura con cierto impacto.

― ¿Qué haces tan cerca de ella? ― Gruño Sasuke mientras apretaba más a Lee.

― ¡Teme, espera! ― Naruto empujando a Sasuke hacía atrás deshaciendo el agarre de Sasuke y Lee.

Lee respiraba con dificultad y Naruto seguía en su intento de alejar a Sasuke.

― Aléjate de ella tu…

― Cejas azotadoras ― Murmuro Naruto a Sasuke.

― …Cejas azotadoras ― Dijo Sasuke mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo índice.

* * *

 **(4/5)**

 **Disculpen la tardanza, el jueves no estuve mucho tiempo en mi casa y aparte le faltaba pulir algunas cosas, aun así creo que hay algunas faltas ortográficas y me disculpo por eso.**

 **Dato curioso: me costó un poco escribir este capítulo, me es bastante fácil imaginar y decir en mi mente las emociones de Sasuke, pero al momento de escribir… ¡vaya!**

 **Tranquilos, ya en el siguiente capítulo sabrán la razón por la cual Hinata está en detención, no los dejaré con esa duda jaja.**

 **Por cierto, planeo volver a actualizar dentro de una semana, pero como es el capítulo final aún no me decido por algunos detalles (no de la historia, si no de mi forma de escribir), así que probablemente demoré un poco (pero de dos semanas no pasa)**

 **De nuevo, gracias por todos sus reviews, fave's y follows, me hacen súper feliz**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!.**


	5. Lo Correcto

Lee se reintegró con conflicto y Neji se acercó para ayudarle, la castaña que al principio los acompañaba se acercó a Lee y a Neji y le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a Sasuke. Ese grupo de tres personas se dirigían hacía la salida del salón, pero Neji se giró hacía Sasuke y Naruto.

― Ya después intercambiare palabras contigo ― Neji los miraba severamente ― …Naruto

Naruto asintió y siguió mirando al castaño mientras salía del salón, Shikamaru y Sai iban llegando a la escena.

― ¿De qué nos hemos perdido? ― Dijo Sai

― Demonios, todo eso por buscar comida dietética para Ino ― Decía Shikamaru

― De nada que les incumba, ¡Metiches! ― Dijo Ino con desprecio.

Shikamaru se acercó a la rubia y le extendió un pedazo de apio ― Esto fue lo más dietético que encontré.

― ¿Bromeas? ― Dijo Ino mientras alzaba la ceja.

― Tómalo o déjalo ― dijo Shikamaru, mientras todos se preguntaban de dónde demonios había sacado un apio.

― Naruto dejó la puerta de la cafetería abierta ― Explicó Sai.

Todos formaron una pequeña "o" con sus bocas mientras se giraban a volver a ver a Sasuke y a Naruto.

― Tsk ― Dijo Sasuke disgustado ― Me largo.

Sasuke se dirigió a tomar sus pertenencias cuando Naruto se interpuso en su camino.

― ¡Teme, sigues en detención! ― Dijo Naruto mientras extendía sus brazos para bloquear el camino de Sasuke.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ― Me importa un carajo.

Acto seguido el pelinegro quito a Naruto bruscamente de su camino. Naruto se giró tristemente hacía Sakura quien tenía una mirada desconsolada y se estremeció cuando escuchó el estruendo de la puerta.

― Este día me he quedado sin habla tantas veces que me estoy comenzando a preocupar ― Murmuró Shikamaru.

 _16:32_

Todos retomaron sus asientos y se encontraban en silencio. Naruto estaba tan serio que ni si quiera volvió a tocar su ramen y Shikamaru ya ni tenía ganas de fumar.

La puerta del salón se abrió y todos voltearon con la esperanza de ver a Sasuke, pero se encontraron con el profesor peligris quien se venía ajustando su corbata con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

― Vaya, parece que han estado muy pensativos ― Dijo Kakashi mientras se acercaba a su escritorio ― Mmm… ― Meditó unos segundos ― Pueden retirarse.

Todos se miraron extrañados. Kakashi sonrió

― …Háganlo antes de que lo vuelva a reconsiderar.

Todos se levantaron de golpe y se dispusieron a salir del salón tan rápido como pudieron, Kakashi llamó a Naruto para que se acercarse a su escritorio.

Kakashi le extendió un pequeño papel doblado a Naruto ― Dile a Jiraiya que vaya a esa dirección el viernes a las 8 p.m.

Naruto tomó el papel y alzó una ceja.

― No preguntes ― Dijo Kakashi seriamente mientras tomaba su maletín y salía del salón.

 _16:40_

― Sakura… ¿Te encuentras bien? ― Preguntaba Hinata mientras el trío caminaba por los pasillos del instituto.

― Sí ― Mintió la pelirosa, cosa que sus amigas ya sabían.

Ino suspiró, si Sakura mentía al respecto significaba que no quería hablar del tema, y de ahí nadie la podría sacar, no tenía sentido mal gastarse, cuando Sakura estuviera lista ya hablaría con sus amigas sobre eso.

― ¡Sakura-chan! ― Llamó Naruto quien se acercaba a las chicas junto con Shikamaru y Sai ― ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?

Sakura parpadeo varias veces ― Sí ― dijo aun insegura de su respuesta.

― Tengo mucha sed ― dijo Ino ― ¿Por qué no nos encontramos en la fuente de sodas que queda a una cuadra de la escuela? ― Dirigió su mirada a Naruto y Sakura.

― Claro ― Naruto sonrió.

Hinata le dedicó una mirada tímida a Naruto e Ino la tomo por el brazo.

― Tu y yo todavía tenemos que discutir algo importante ― Ino le guiño el ojo a Hinata y las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron.

― Esto es demasiado aburrido ― Shikamaru colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca con pereza ― Me voy a mi casa.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ― reclamó Ino ― Tu y Sai nos invitarán las bebidas a mí y a Hinata.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

― ¿Un apio? ― Recordó Ino reprochándoles a los chicos.

Shikamaru suspiró derrotado y Sai sonrió.

― Por mi está bien ― Dijo el pelinegro.

Y así se marchó el grupo dejando a Sakura y a Naruto a solas.

― ¿Qué sucede Naruto?

― Hablé con Sasuke… ― Sakura rodó los ojos ― ¡No es lo que crees!

― ¡Por supuesto que lo es!, de seguro te lavó el cerebro, ¡seguramente estas de su lado! ― Sakura se cruzó de brazos ― Debí haber seguido mis instintos y no aceptar esta charla contigo…

― Sakura-chan… ― Naruto le dedicó una mirada severa a Sakura ― Lo que hiciste fue muy heroico, defendiste a esas chicas cómo pudiste…

― … pero … ― Dijo Sakura mientras esperaba el "pero" de Naruto.

― … Y estoy en desacuerdo con Sasuke por decirle a Tsunade que te mandará a detención …

― … pero … ― dijo Sakura por segunda vez.

― Pero sinceramente… a mí también me gustaría que pensarás en tus acciones ― Dijo Naruto tristemente.

― ¡Lo sabía! ― Dijo Sakura reprochante ― Sabía que me saldrías con esto.

― Sakura-chan, no es eso ― Naruto la tomó por el brazo antes de que Sakura saliera enojada ― Dime, ¿tuviste miedo en algún momento de aquellos instantes?

Sakura observó el agarré de Naruto ― Sí… ― Murmuró casi inaudible ― Temí por esas chicas.

― Bueno, Sakura-chan ― Naruto tomó un respiro ― Sasuke tuvo más miedo que tú.

Sakura miraba a Naruto detenidamente, atónita ante sus palabras.

― ¿Te puedes imaginar el miedo de ver en peligro al amor de tu vida? ¿O el miedo de sentir que en algún momento lo puedes perder?

Naruto soltó el agarre, Sakura bajo la mirada con los ojos húmedos.

― Sasuke realmente se preocupó por ti Sakura ― Naruto sonrió ― Bueno, yo creo que aún lo está ― Naruto se rascó la nuca ― Le debes una disculpa al Teme por preocuparlo tanto, Sakura-chan.

Sakura suprimió un sollozo y miro a Naruto con los ojos húmedos ― Lo siento mucho Naruto, sé que tú también estas preocupado.

― Está bien Sakura-chan ― Naruto envolvió a Sakura en sus brazos mientras Sakura dejaba caer unas pequeñas lágrimas ― Ahora ve a hacer lo _correcto._

Se separaron suavemente del abrazo y Sakura asintió animadamente.

― Naruto ― Llamó Sakura antes de separase por diferentes caminos ― ¿Alguna vez has sentido el miedo de perder al amor de tu vida?

Naruto se giró a Sakura y respondió: ― Sí.

Sakura sonrió ― Haz lo correcto, Naruto.

Tras eso la pelirosa se giró y se fue por el camino opuesto a la fuente de sodas.

 _16:56_

El grupo de amigos camino hacía la parada de autobús donde aguardaron a que Sai lo abordará, pues vivía mucho más lejos que los demás. Esperaron por un buen rato hasta que el autobús se decidió a pasar y del apuro no pudo despedirse bien de sus amigos, así que todo se resumió con un "hasta mañana". Y aun así se despidió de ellos sacudiendo su mano derecha desde la ventana del autobús, donde por afuera sus amigos se despedían de la misma manera.

― Es mi momento de retirarme, no creo poder aguantar a Ino ni un momento más ― dijo Shikamaru con un tono burlesco.

Ino se giró hacía Shikamaru bruscamente ― Será mejor que te adaptes, somos casi vecinos y me acompañarás hasta la puerta de mi casa porque está oscureciendo.

― Ese no es un problema para ti, créeme que nadie te quiere secuestrar ― Respondió Shikamaru

Ino le correspondió con un montón de insultos y reproches mientras Hinata miraba la escena un poco divertida y nerviosa, y Naruto los miraba entretenido.

― Vámonos ya Shikamaru, se me hace tarde para mi baño de belleza.

Shikamaru hizo un gesto de molestia y se despidió de Naruto y Hinata, tras eso apresuro su paso para alcanzar a Ino quien ya se encontraba a varios metros de distancia.

― Si vas a querer que te acompañe mínimo deberías de ir a un ritmo más despacio ― Le reclamó a Ino.

― ¿Qué no te das cuenta que quería apresurarme para dejar a ese par de tontuelos solos? ― Dijo Ino con superioridad.

― Dudo mucho que Naruto sé de cuenta de sus sentimientos por Hyuga ― se explicó Shikamaru ― Para él es lo mismo el sentimiento del verdadero amor a su amor por el ramen.

Ino le dedico una mirada asesina a Shikamaru.

― Hablando de eso… ¿Qué tan cierto fue eso de que te cacharon con Sai?

― Tan cierto como que eres un holgazan ― Dijo Ino con un tono agrio.

Shikamaru chasqueo su boca ― Vamos Ino, te conozco.

Ino paro en seco y bajo su mirada, Shikamaru se giró para observarla.

― De acuerdo, si me cacharon con él, pero no estábamos haciendo nada, apenas íbamos a comenzar pero nos siguieron y eso arruinó todo.

Shikamaru sonrió triunfante ― No veo tu necesidad de mentir.

― Que me hayan cachado sin estar en el acto es más humillante.

Shikamaru se colocó frente a Ino para mirarla a los ojos ― Ino, ¿No me digas que tu…?

― Calla ― Ino desvió la mirada ― Tus suposiciones son ciertas, estoy volviendo a caer, ¿Feliz? Ya puedes mofarte todo lo que quieras.

Ino paro la trompa y se cruzó de brazos, Shikamaru la tomó por la barbilla para que lo mirará a los ojos.

― Escúchame bien Ino, lo diré por última vez ― Shikamaru apretó los labios ― No necesitas que ningún hombre te recuerde tu belleza, tú debes de valerte por ti misma, no puedes entregarte a cada idiota que te diga que eres hermosa, no tienes necesidad y no les debes de pagar por eso, ¿Por qué?, porque lo eres, créelo o no, eres hermosa y no deberías de depender de las personas para que te digan cuanto vales, ¿de acuerdo?

Ino miro estupefacta a Shikamaru por unos momentos y tras eso se lanzó hacía su pecho envolviéndolo en un abrazo, hundió su rostro en su cuello y murmuró un "Gracias" mientras reprimía sus lágrimas.

En secreto, Ino agradecía la amistad de Shikamaru, ya que él era esa persona que siempre le recordaba lo mucho que valía, que sabía bien cómo lidiar con sus problemas de autoestima y era quien, constantemente le recordaba, que ella era una mujer lo suficientemente fuerte para valerse por sí misma. Y eso era algo que atesoraba con todo su corazón.

 _17:07_

Hinata y Naruto caminaban lentamente hacía la residencia de la Hyuga, entre pequeñas risitas y una que otra carcajada, ya que el rubio le contaba sobre sus travesuras a la ojiperla, quien disfrutaba de cada instante que pasaba.

Pero a pesar de estar pasando un buen rato, no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había pasado hace apenas unas horas.

 _13:00_

 _Hinata caminaba con un paso apresurado a la puerta de salida del instituto mientras agradecía que Gai-sensei los despachará temprano. La Hyuga solía esperar a su primo Neji – quien es un grado mayor - en el umbral de la puerta y de ahí se iban a casa juntos. Y Neji no era necesariamente una persona muy paciente, si Hinata se demoraba más de diez minutos, el camino a casa era todo un martirio, lleno de reclamos de parte de su primo y críticas acerca de su "pobre puntualidad"._

 _Hinata se relajó al notar que Neji aún no llegaba al punto de encuentro, se recargó sobre la pared y se dispuso a ver a la gente pasar. Después de unos momentos comenzó a buscar con la mirada a cierto rubio ojiazul y logró divisarlo a cierta distancia, aun cuando solo estaba a unos metros su corazón latía rápidamente y su mente vagaba mientras buscaba desesperadamente algún tema para iniciar una conversación el rubio._

― _¿Tu eres Hinata Hyuga, cierto? ― Una voz desconocida sonó a un lado de ella rompiendo trance._

 _Hinata se giró al desconocido y se encontró con otros dos chicos._

― _Tu primo se cree muy listo al delatarnos, ¿No? ― El desconocido la miró asquerosamente, Hinata sintió como se le erizaba la piel._

― _N-no sé de qué hablan ― Dijo Hinata._

― _¿Sabes cuánto dinero me ha hecho perder tu primo al delatarme sobre la venta de marihuana? ― El desconocido sacó una navaja que la acercaba lentamente a la Hyuga, los otros dos desconocidos sonrieron ― Tu no vales ni la mitad se lo que yo solía ganar…_

― _A-alejate de mí, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso ― Hinata intentó moverse hacía algún lugar para donde correr pero se encontró con la pesada puerta de salida._

 _En esos momentos estaba acorralada, tan solo le quedaba gritar._

― _¿Qué tan cobardes tienen que ser para intentar dañar a una chica? ― Dijo Naruto mientras le atascaba un puñetazo al desconocido con la navaja._

 _Hinata sintió la sangre correr por sus venas de nuevo, estuvo a punto de gritar cuando escucho otra voz conocida._

― _¿Por qué siempre te tengo que encontrar peleando Naruto? ― Gritó Anko quien rápidamente se acercaba a la escena junto con otros maestros._

 _Los maestros rápidamente retuvieron a los tres desconocidos y Naruto miró incrédulo a Anko._

― _Pero sensei…_

― _Nada de peros, ¡ve a detención! ― Anko a punto con su dedo índice al instituto y Naruto quedó boquiabierto._

 _17:10_

― ¿Hinata? ― Llamó Naruto, Hinata se percató de que ambos habían dejado de caminar ― ¿Te encuentras bien?

― Lo siento mucho Naruto-kun ― Dijo Hinata rápidamente ― De verdad, lo siento mucho, si no fuera por mi culpa no hubieras estado en detención, y-y hubieras llegado a tiempo a tu cena familiar.

Hinata se puso cabizbaja y Naruto negó con su cabeza.

― Nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa Hinata ― dijo Naruto ― Además, ¡Yo te volvería a salvar una y otra vez, de veras!

Naruto levantó sus brazos eufóricamente, Hinata lo miraba confundida.

― P-pero ahorita podrías estar cenando con tu familia, y si no hubiera sido por mi…

― No digas eso Hinata ― Naruto la interrumpió ― Tu eres una persona que yo… yo…

Naruto sintió como por primera vez en mucho tiempo en su vida se ponía nervioso, Hinata lo miraba expectante y con un cierto tono rojo en sus mejillas, algo peculiar en ella que Naruto pensaba que era bastante lindo, así que eso lo ponía aún más nervioso.

― Hinata ― Naruto la llamó con cierto tono de pregunta ― ¿Cómo es que terminaste en detención?

Esta vez las mejillas de Hinata se elevaron a un tono carmesí bastante fuerte, tras eso tartamudeo por unos segundos y:

 _13:08_

 _Después de que Anko mandara – injustamente – a Naruto a detención, Hinata la buscaba por todo el instituto desesperadamente, para explicarle que era lo que realmente había sucedido y así poder liberar a Naruto del castigo._

― _Tengo que apresurarme, Naruto tiene planes para esta noche… ― Pensaba Hinata mientras buscaba por cada pasillo._

 _No podía con la culpabilidad de solo pensar que Naruto estaría en detención justamente el día que iba a ver a sus padres después de quien sabe cuántos meses, y mucho menos que lo hayan castigado por defenderla._

 _Termino encontrando a la maestra por la cancha de tenis, se corrió hacía ella y la llamó:_

― _Anko-sensei ― Hinata intentaba retomar la respiración._

 _Pero Anko no era una persona paciente y no sabía diferenciar entre si Hinata andaba corta de respiración o solo era su típica timidez._

― _¿Qué sucede Hyuga?_

― _Uzumaki Naruto ― Hinata tomo un respiro ― Uzumaki Naruto no debería de estar en detención, ¡Él es inocente!, verá, es que esos desconocidos se me acercaron y―_

― _Ya lo sé Hyuga ― Dijo Anko ― Yo misma estuve buscando a esos rufianes por todo el instituto._

 _Hinata sonrió ― Entonces, ¿Podría liberar a Naruto del castigo?_

― _No._

 _Anko se giró y comenzó a caminar, Hinata frunció el ceño._

― _¿Por qué no? ― Preguntó Hinata quien intentaba caminar al ritmo de Anko._

― _Porque Naruto no debió haber agredido a ese joven ― Anko se giró hacía Hinata ― Bastantes problemas enfrentará la escuela por esos rufianes que vendían marihuana como para que alguno se le ocurra demandarnos porque Naruto lo agredió._

 _Hinata estuvo a punto de replicarle a Anko, pero Anko se adelantó a la ojiperla y dijo:_

― _Además, Naruto pasa mucho tiempo en detención, ya casi está por graduarse y sería bueno que fuera aprendiendo que debe de dejar de meterse en problemas de una vez por todas._

 _Anko se dispuso a marcharse de nuevo pero Hinata insistió._

― _Anko-sensei por favor, hoy es un día muy importante para Naruto-kun y―_

― _He dicho que no, Hyuga ― Anko la miro con el ceño fruncido ― Me importa un comino que día sea para Naruto, él no va a salir de detención y punto, no importa que tanto alegues por su bien, no importa si es inocente o no ― Anko se acercó peligrosamente a la Hyuga ― No es no._

 _Anko se volvió a girar dispuesta a irse. Hinata apretó sus puños intentando retener su coraje, pero ese intento fue en vano._

― _¡ENTONCES VAYASE A LA MIERDA! ― Grito Hinata._

 _17:16_

Naruto se quedó sin habla ante lo que le acababa de contar Hinata, quien seguía tan colorada como un tomate.

― Hinata… ― Naruto no terminaba de procesarlo ― Eso es lo más valiente que alguien haya hecho por mi…

― ¿Huh? ― Hinata lo miro confundida, esa no era la reacción que esperaba del rubio. Ella pensó que el la regañaría por hacer tal tontería.

― ¿Gritarle a Anko-sensei? ― Naruto estaba estupefacto ― Se necesitan agallas para hacer eso, ni si quiera yo me atrevería a hacerlo, ¡de veras!

― Muchas gracias Hinata.

Naruto abrazó a Hinata por la cintura mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello, respirando su puro aroma, Hinata agradecía que Naruto no podía ver el color de sus mejillas que quizás estaban estallando como nunca. Pero tras eso relajo su cuerpo, quería perderse en ese único momento, jamás se había sentido tan en paz consigo misma, era como si Naruto tomará todas sus partes rotas y las juntará en un solo abrazo.

Naruto se desprendió lentamente de ella, Hinata abrió los ojos despacio, no estaba lista para dejar ir el momento, pero agradeció por ese gesto, estaba segura que lo atesoraría toda su vida

― ¿Quieres acompañarme a cenar en mi casa Hinata? ― Preguntó Naruto animadamente.

Hinata contestó con un "sí" bastante alegre, Naruto la tomo de la mano para que ambos se encaminaran a la dirección correcta, Hinata estaba con los nervios de punta pero jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida.

Durante el camino siguieron hablando de las travesuras del rubio, de todas sus victorias y fracasos, de sus amistades y de los exámenes futuros – aunque ese era un tema que Naruto no quería abordar – estuvieron hablando tan amenamente que ni si quiera se percataron de cuando estuvieron frente a la casa de Naruto – que era más grande de lo que la ojiperla pensaba -.

Naruto le advirtió a Hinata que su madre era muy peculiar, Hinata pensó que Naruto estaba exagerando, pero vio como Naruto trago saliva antes de tocar la puerta. Naruto estiro lentamente su brazo para tocar pero la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

― ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI! ― Una mujer peliroja abrió la puerta ― ¿¡QUÉ ACASO NO TE IMPORTAN TUS PADRES!?

Tras eso aquella mujer peliroja le atascó a Naruto un puñetazo en la cabeza con una fuerza envidiable, causándole un chichón al rubio quien al parecer estaba llorando ante la agresión

― ¡NO NOS HAS VISTO POR MESES Y AÚN ASÍ TE DAS EL LUJO DE LLEGAR TARDE A LA CENA FAMILIAR Y― La peliroja se dio cuenta de la presencia de la Hyuga ― ¿Pero quién es esta linda jovencita?

Hinata estaba admirada – y nerviosa – ante la bipolaridad de aquella extraña mujer. Sonrió levemente y antes de que ella pudiera contestar Naruto dijo:

― Ella es Hinata Hyuga, mamá ― Naruto se sobaba su chichón ― ¡Y es mi novia, de veras!

Hinata estaba equivocada al pensar que había roto su propio récord personal de sonrojos…

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 ***Como siempre me disculpo por algún _horror_ ortográfico que encuentren, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento***

 **Resulta que el último capítulo salió más largo de lo esperado, así que tendremos uno extra.**

 **Podría llamarse, "Detención: Lo correcto parte 2" (es broma, será un capítulo seis jaja)**

 **Decidí que lo mejor sería combinar cierto epilogo que tenía pensado con el último capítulo, (Muchas gracias por la idea M. Bidden) así que actualizaré el verdadero último capítulo en uno de estos días (estense pendientes).**

 **La verdad que podría decirles que dentro de una semana y hacerla de emoción, pero soy muy desesperada y me gusta subir los capítulos en cuanto los tengo porque me gusta leer sus reviews y yo sé que ustedes también se quedan con ganas de más, así que todos ganamos, ¿no?**

 **También quería decirles que voy terminando este capítulo, son las 3:37 am y me demoré porque la semana pasada estuvo de locos y tuve que formatear a la pequeña Hera (si, así se llama mi laptop) y me instale el office 2013 (me emocione, porque el Word se ve muy bonis y así me animo más a escribir).**

 **Creo que este ha sido el capítulo más dramático (hasta ahora) siento que el drama se me da más que el humor, aunque muchas personas me han dicho que se han reído bastante con el fic y eso me hace feliz, ¿qué más puedo pedir si les saco a mis lectores una sonrisa?, así que les dejo una pequeña pregunta, ¿creen que se me da bien el humor o me sale mejor el drama? (es opcional responder, eh *los apunta con una pistola para que respondan*)**

 **¡Ah! Y finalmente el misterio del porque Hinata está en detención se ha revelado, espero no haberlos decepcionado. Entonces quedamos así:**

 **Shikamaru: Golpear alumnos que insultan a Asuma o Kurenai.**

 **Ino y Sai: Los cacharon muy "románticos" en el armario.**

 **Sasuke: Casi matar a golpes a un alumno.**

 **Sakura: Por petición de Sasuke para que "reflexione".**

 **Naruto: Condenado injustamente por salvar a Hinata.**

 **Hinata: Insultar a una maestra.**

 **¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado, me encanta leer sus opiniones sobre que si Sasuke tiene razón o si están de lado de Sakura.**

 **(Demonios, esto salió más largo de que lo pretendía escribir, en fin)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Gracias

**El último y nos vamos…**

* * *

 _17:07_

Sakura caminaba por las calurosas calles de Konoha, iba tan apresurada como sus piernas se lo permitían, pero a la vez, iba con el corazón en la mano. Buscando las palabras correctas para disculparse ante Sasuke y rezando porque el Uchiha estuviera dispuesta a perdonarla.

Al divisar la residencia Uchiha su corazón se detuvo, era extraño pensar que muchas tardes de su infancia y pubertad las había pasado dentro de esa enorme casa, pero desde que comenzó a "salir" con Sasuke no había tocado ni una vez el suelo de la casa de los Uchiha's, quizás a Sasuke le disgustaba la idea de involucrar a su familia con su extraña relación con Sakura, pero ella no lo juzgaba, ni ella se sentía lista para contarle a sus padres sobre su relación con Sasuke.

Y claro que eso era por obvias razones, Sakura aún no quería enfrentarse ante Kizashi Haruno y desatar su serie de preguntas y advertencias, aunque Kizashi ya sospechaba de algún "susodicho".

Sakura se acercó tímidamente hasta la puerta de la casa de los Uchihas, y tras tragar saliva, golpeo suavemente la puerta, que después de unos segundos sería abierta por la mamá de Sasuke:

― ¡Hola Sakura-Chan! Tiempo sin verte ― Dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

― Buenas tardes Mikoto-San ― Sakura hizo una leve reverencia ― ¿Se encuentra Sasuke-kun en casa?

Mikoto torció su boca ― No, de hecho no ha llegado desde que se fue a la escuela ― Mikoto se llevó una mano a su mentón, pensante ― Quizás esté con Naruto-kun… Ya sabes cómo son los chicos ― Y tras eso volvió a sonreír.

Sakura sintió como su corazón se encogía, Sasuke ni si quiera había llegado a casa, ¿Dónde se encontraba?

― Por supuesto, lo buscaré ahí, muchas gracias Mikoto-San ― Sakura volvió a hacer una reverencia y se giró.

― Sakura-chan ― llamó Mikoto, Sakura volteo a verla ― Tenle paciencia a Sasuke, ¿sí?

Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a la pelirosa, por lo cual Sakura se sonrojo y murmuró un "sí" y otro "gracias".

Sakura corrió hacía el parque donde generalmente se encontraba con Sasuke para evitar toparse con sus respectivos familiares, cuando Sasuke quería salir con Sakura decía que iba con Naruto, cuando Sakura quería salir con Sasuke decía que iba a la casa de Ino o Hinata. Cuando Mikoto mencionó que Sasuke podría estar con Naruto, ilumino lo suficiente a Sakura como para suponer que podría estar en su típico lugar de encuentro.

Mientras Sakura corría rogaba encontrarlo ahí, esperando en ese columpio de siempre. Pero la pelirosa no acertó, no había rastro alguno de Sasuke en el parque.

Aun así no se desanimó, se sentó en el columpio de Sasuke, con la esperanza de que él estuviera esperando desde las sombras, quizás observando desde lejos. Sakura esperaba que Sasuke la viera y se acercará. Pero no transitaba ni un alma por las calles, ni si quiera los niños se acercaba a jugar al parque.

Esperó diez minutos más hasta que se sintió derrotada, donde quiera que estuviese Sasuke definitivamente no quería ser encontrado, y mucho menos por Sakura.

Sakura se sentía angustiada, tenía los ojos húmedos pero las lágrimas no corrían por sus mejillas, su nudo en la garganta no tenía para cuando desaparecer. Sasuke no contestaba ninguno de sus mensajes, y su celular la mandaba a buzón directamente. Lo más probable es que lo tuviera apagado. Sakura suspiró. Sasuke no quería saber nada de ella, y quizás tendría razón en hacerlo.

Caminaba decepcionada hacía su casa, quizás si estaba pendiente del teléfono o si se conectaba en internet tendría noticias de él, aunque en este punto lo dudaba.

Y es que, ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta?, tan terca, tan testaruda, si le hubiera prestado atención a Sasuke todo sería diferente…. ¡Por Dios! Hasta Naruto la hizo razonar, ¿Qué tan errada estaba que Naruto se vio en la necesidad de hablar con ella? Sakura siempre pensó que Naruto era el más inmaduro e infantil del grupo, pero después de todo lo sucedido de hoy, cayó en cuenta que ella era la más infantil e irracional del grupo.

¿Cómo es que Sasuke la aguantaba tanto?

Arrastraba sus pies por el pavimento mientras se seguía maldiciendo así misma, hasta que reconoció las casas de su calle, y al mirar a su casa vio la silueta que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo, sentada en la banqueta mientras miraba el reloj.

― Sasuke-Kun… ― Murmuró Sakura.

Sasuke, al percatarse de la presencia de la ojijade, se levantó inmediatamente y se sacudió el polvo de su pantalón, tras eso se acercó lentamente a la pelirosa con una mirada triste:

― Sakura… yo…

― No, Sasuke-kun ― Lo interrumpió Sakura mientras le temblaba la barbilla buscando las palabras perfectas ― Yo debería de ser la que…

― Sakura, espera ― Sasuke se acercó más a ella provocándole un leve sonroso, desvío su mirada para evitar el contacto visual con la pelirosa debido a la pena que sentía, pero después de unos segundos apretó muy fuerte sus ojos y la miro de nuevo, manteniendo su contacto visual ― Sakura ― Su voz se tornó profunda, tomó a Sakura por los brazos y deslizo sus manos hasta encontrar las de ella.

Sé que no soy una persona muy fácil de manejar, sé que no expreso lo que siento, que a veces puedo decir las cosas con un tono rudo que cambia completamente el contexto de lo que en realidad quería decir, que muchas veces mis acciones no van de acuerdo con mis palabras… que siento celos de todo lo que te rodea, y que estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti.

Sakura tomó aire para hablar, pero Sasuke negó con su cabeza ― Podría enlistar todos mis defectos, pero no pienso perder a mi única virtud… tú.

Antes de que Sakura mostrará signos de querer hablar, Sasuke se aproximó lentamente a ella y depositó un suave beso en su frente, tras eso susurró un "lo siento".

Sakura, quien seguía de una sola pieza, y sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban y sus ojos no paraban de parpadear, juntó todo su aliento y con valentía dijo:

― Yo siempre te he amado Sasuke.

Sasuke relajó sus músculos y con una mirada cálida estuvo a punto de responder, pero Sakura posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios ― Te he amado desde que tengo razón de ser y no puedo imaginarme el día en que no lo haga.

Y los últimos seis meses, quizás hayan sido la mejor experiencia que he tenido, soy la persona más afortunada que existe porque estoy con la persona que amo día y noche, Sasuke, tú me has demostrado que me amas quizás más de yo que yo te lo he demostrado a ti, tú no necesitas de palabras para expresar lo que sientes, y quizás esa sea mi cualidad favorita tuya. Todo este tiempo he sido una tonta por esperar a que dijeras palabras que ya gritabas con tus acciones, lo siento mucho Sasuke-Kun ― Sakura rodeo el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Sakura sentía su respiración ― Aun cuando me rechaces, no te vas a poder escapar de mi ― Y tras eso soltó una risa divertida.

Sasuke alzó una ceja ― ¿Cuándo fue que te rechace?

― Umm ― Sakura deshizo el agarre y se llevó su mano a su mentón ― Teníamos catorce, fue en el parque, te dije lo que sentía, tú estabas de espaldas…

Sasuke sonrió levemente y Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, ¿Qué era tan divertido?

― ¿Crees que te rechace?

Sakura frunció el ceño ― Pues no correspondiste a mis sentimientos.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se volvió a ampliar ― ¿En serio crees que eso fue un rechazo?

― ¡Me dijiste "Gracias", Sasuke-Kun! ― Dijo Sakura reclamando.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se ensancho aún más, Sakura estaba perdiendo los nervios.

― No tienes idea de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos.

Sakura parpadeo, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba ― Entonces explícate, Sasuke-Kun.

Sasuke suspiró ― Un día antes de que me dijeras tus sentimientos, Itachi se había ido al extranjero a estudiar, yo no lo comprendía en esos momentos pero pensaba que me estaba dejando abandonado aquí. Sobre todo estaba molesto porque Itachi no asistiría a mi graduación de secundaria, pensaba que era un traidor por no llevarme con él, pensaba que ya no me quería como hermano.

No me malinterpretes, vivo a gusto junto con mis padres, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con Itachi, y aunque no nos demostrábamos mucho cariño el uno al otro, no pasábamos mucho tiempo sin estar juntos. Suena infantil, pero el hecho de que se fuera me molestó en aquella época ― Sasuke chasqueo la lengua ― No me despedí de Itachi el día que se fue, por mí misma actitud infantil, no quería nada relacionado con él.

Y al día siguiente, la chica que me traía confundido desde meses atrás, la misma chica de la que Itachi me decía que yo estaba enamorado llega y me confiesa sus sentimientos… Probablemente si no hubiera estado de espaldas hubieras notado mi rostro de pena y frustración, o mi enorme sonrojo, aunque eso lo supongo porque aun puedo sentir como se me acumula la sangre en las mejillas cada vez que recuerdo esa escena. Yo lo sabía en esos momentos, Itachi tenía la razón, no lo podía aceptar, pero no quería rechazarte, estaba molesto conmigo y con Itachi, así que lo mejor que se me ocurrió decirte en esos momentos fue un "gracias".

Sakura formó en sus labios una pequeña "o" y desvío su mirada tímidamente, en esos momentos se sentía boba.

― Pero creo que todo este tiempo ese "gracias" ha sido malinterpretado, te di las gracias por tus sentimientos, eso es cierto, pero también te agradecí por ayudarme a darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, y por hacerme pensar que Itachi tenía razón como también tenía razón de que yo estaba actuando inmaduramente y que la distancia jamás rompería nuestra lazo de hermandad.

― Sasuke-Kun… ― Sakura se balanceo sobre el atrapándole en un gran abrazo ― Perdóname, soy muy torpe.

― Está bien Sakura, sólo fue un malentendido ― Dijo Sasuke mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

 _18:00_

― ¿Sasuke-Kun? ― lo llamó, él ya la miraba fijamente, Sakura tomó su rostro entre sus manos ― Aún hay muchas cosas que me faltan por aprender sobre ti, y si me lo permites, estaría muy gustosa de hacerlo.

Sasuke tomó sus manos suavemente y deshizo el agarre, Sakura hizo un gesto de confusión.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con que "si te lo permito"?

Sakura estaba levemente sonrosada ― Bueno, tú sabes, si quieres que tú y yo seamos novios…

Sasuke suspiró ― Sakura, tú y yo ya somos novios.

Sakura infló sus mejillas ― Nunca me lo has pedido.

Sasuke sonrió de lado ― Quizás a ti no…

Sasuke se giró hacía la casa de Sakura, Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

― ¿T-Tú hablaste con… mis padres?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros ― Sólo tienes una manera de averiguarlo.

Sakura camino con confusión hacía su casa, se sentía extraña de si quiera considerar que Sasuke hubiera hablado con sus padres sobre su relación, ella siempre esperó a que Sasuke tomará la iniciativa de proponerle sobre hablar con sus familiares. El solo hecho de pensar en sugerirle a Sasuke tal cosa siempre la asustó, primero que nada: le daba miedo que Sasuke la viera como una loca que llevaba una relación demasiado formal como para tener diecisiete, segundo: lo más probable sería que sus padres la llenarían de normas y no pudiera ni tomarle la mano en público al Uchiha. Pensar en todo eso le revolvía el estómago.

Aun con inseguridad, abrió la puerta de su casa, todo parecía normal. Su padre viendo la tele en la sala, su madre en la cocina preparando la cena, la mesa estaba servida para cuatro… ¡Un momento! ¿Mesa para cuatro?

― Bienvenida a casa Sakura-Chan ― Dijo su mamá muy alegre mientras ponía la ensalada en la mesa ― ¿Qué tal si me ayudas con los platos? ¡Ah! Y dile a Sasuke-Kun que pase, ya llevaba rato esperándote afuera.

Sakura estaba sin habla, ¿Qué demonios sucedía en la residencia de los Haruno?

― ¿Por qué te quedas de una pieza, Sakura? – Decía su madre mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas, tras eso se dirigió a la puerta ― Sasuke-Kun, entra por favor, la cena ya casi está servida.

Sakura con la boca abierta vio como Sasuke entraba como si nada a su casa.

― Gracias, Mebuki-San, ¿hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarle?

― Así está bien querido ― Mebuki le dedicó una de sus sonrisas cálidas ― ¿Por qué no te sientas a esperar con Kizashi?

Sasuke asintió y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba Kizashi viendo la tele, Sakura observo como se saludaban casualmente y como empezaban a hablar de deportes.

― ¿Te vas a quedar parada o me vas a ayudar, Sakura? ― Dijo Mebuki con un tono severo.

Sakura, después de parpadear varias veces, por fin recobró la movilidad en su cuerpo y se dirigió a la cocina a ayudar a su madre a poner la mesa.

― ¿Mamá, que demo―

Mebuki la interrumpió sonriendo ― ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Nosotros lo hemos sabido todo este tiempo.

El rostro de Sakura se puso tan colorado como el tomate que partía Mebuki.

― Sasuke-Kun me ha dicho que los tomates son sus favoritos… ― Murmuró Mebuki

― Pero… ¿Cómo?

― Sasuke es un gran chico, Sakura ― Dijo su madre ― Es respetuoso, es amable y se lleva bien con tu padre ― Decía con gusto mientras se asomaba a verlos.

― No logro comprender…

Mebuki suspiró un poco desesperada ― Hace seis meses, Sasuke-Kun vino a pedir permiso para pretenderte. Después de charlar un rato con él, preguntarle sobre sus intenciones y sobre sus planes a futuro, decidimos darle el sí, por supuesto, todavía estuvo en observación las primeras semanas, pero después estábamos convencidos, Sasuke es un buen chico.

― ¿EH? ― A Sakura casi se le caen los platos de no ser por el reflejo de Mebuki.

― Así es, a los días nos dijo que ustedes ya tenían una relación formal, pero que le gustaría esperar a que tú le pidieras hablar con las familias para que no te sintieras presionada ― Mebuki se encogió de hombros ― Nos pareció bien, no había apuro ni necesidad para que una relación se tornará tan seria. Aparte, nadie quería presionarte.

Sakura seguía sonrojada hasta las orejas, aún no podía terminar de creerse todo este suceso.

― Sasuke siempre nos ha pedido permiso antes de invitarte a salir, siempre nos llama para saber si al final se desviaron a otra parte, realmente se preocupa por ti cariño.

Sakura se tuvo que recargar en un mueble de la cocina para no desvanecerse, todo este tiempo de mentiras, de salir a hurtadillas, de excusas y de culpabilidad ha sido en vano. Por un lado, le daba gusto que sus padres por fin supieran de su relación con Sasuke, por otro lado, sentía pena con ellos por mentirles por tanto tiempo.

― Mamá, lo siento mucho, yo…

Mebuki la miró con ternura ― Sakura, entiendo por qué te habías tardado tanto en decírnoslo, sólo quiero que sepas que nosotros siempre buscaremos lo mejor para ti, y creme cuando te digo que Sasuke si es un buen candidato.

Sakura sonrió, le gustaba que su madre se expresará así de Sasuke. Sakura siempre había pensado que Sasuke era la mejor persona que conocía.

― Sasuke nos contó lo que pasó hoy ― Decía Mebuki mientras se giraba a seguir con los preparativos de la cena, a Sakura se le pusieron los pelos de punta ― Lo que hiciste fue admirable cariño, pero trata de comprender a Sasuke-kun…

― Lo sé, mamá ― La interrumpió Sakura ― Fue muy tonto de mi parte por molestarme porque Sasuke se preocupará por mi…

Mebuki la abrazó ― Después de contarnos lo que sucedió, Sasuke dijo que pensaba que lo mejor sería que tú supieras la verdad ― Mebuki sonrió ― Me refiero a que supieras que nosotros siempre hemos sabido sobre ustedes. Sasuke dijo que sabiéndolo te sentirías más tranquila.

Sakura se rasco la nuca tímidamente ― Y tenía razón, en serio mamá, lo siento. Siento haberte mentido tanto tiempo.

― No te preocupes cariño ― Mebuki le jalo las mejillas divertidamente ― Ahora, es momento de cenar.

Sakura terminó de poner la mesa y miro como Sasuke se relacionaba con su padre, la verdad era que Sasuke no era tan amante de los deportes como su padre, pero Sasuke siempre había considerado prudente el saber "un poco de todo", así nadie lo tomaría por sopresa.

― Sasuke-Kun, Papá, ya es hora de cenar ― Dijo Sakura desde la mesa.

Ambos se levantaron del sillón, Kizashi murmuró algo como "ya era hora", Sasuke solo miraba a Sakura, esperando alguna señal de molestia o enojo, pero Sakura sólo le sonrío.

 _20:27_

― Tú mamá es muy buena cocinera, Sakura.

Sakura se encontraba despidiendo a Sasuke en la puerta de su casa, la cena ya había terminado desde hace rato, pero todos se encontraban tan cómodamente platicando que siguieron sentados mientras charlaban y contaban anécdotas, sobre todo de la infancia de Sakura – Sakura no dejo de estar sonrojada durante toda la cena -.

― Espero haber heredado su sazón ― Dijo Sakura divertida.

Sasuke sonrío, Sakura aún no se acostumbraba a que Sasuke le sonriera, por lo que cada vez que veía una curva en sus labios su corazón latía rápidamente y ella no podía evitar sonrojarse, a este punto Sakura ya parecía un camaleón.

― ¡Pero no creas que te vas a salvar, Sasuke-kun! ― Dijo Sakura reprochando ― ¿Contarle todo a mis papás y a mis espaldas? ¡Dios mío!, todos estos meses he sufrido de a gratis… ― Sakura bufó tras eso.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos ― Quería hacer las cosas bien desde el principio ― Dijo con simpleza.

Sakura torció la boca ― ¿Tus padres están enterados?

Sasuke sonrío de lado ― Toda la familia Uchiha.

Sakura casi se desmayaba, ¿O sea que cuando se encontró con Mikoto hoy…? ¡Mierda! Sakura había pasado una vergüenza, se sentía molesta y ridiculizada, pero la mayor parte de ella sentía ternura y emoción porque Sasuke se lo había contado a toda su familia.

Sakura paro la trompa fingiendo enojo, Sasuke se aproximó a ella y Sakura se preparó mentalmente para recibir un beso, Sasuke se acercó lentamente a sus labios, rozándolos levemente, lo suficiente para que Sakura sintiera su respiración, Sakura cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, y Sasuke se desvío hacía su oído:

― ¿Sigues molesta, Sa-ku-ra? ― Murmuró en su oído.

Sakura sintió una descarga eléctrica por su columna vertebral, ese Sasuke siempre la provocaba… ¡Eso era maldad!

― Eso no es justo Sasuke-Kun… ― Susurró molesta mientras trataba de alivianar su mente pensando en gatitos.

Sasuke sonrío arrogantemente, eso la estreso aún más. Sasuke tenía algo que todas sus sonrisas provocaban a Sakura, y no de una buena manera.

― Nos veremos mañana ― Dijo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la frente con sus dedos.

Sakura se llevó la mano a su frente mientras veía la silueta de Sasuke alejarse, solo una vez había visto la misma expresión de cariño y se sentía afortunada de ser quien esta vez lo había recibido. Quizás le agradecería a Itachi cuando lo viera, ya que él fue quien inició con estos gestos. Sonrío tras ese recuerdo.

 _21:40_

El celular de Sakura no dejaba de sonar, Sakura se acercó a contestar tan rápido como pudo, apenas había salido de su baño y aún estaba en bata y con el cabello húmedo.

― Joder Sakura, ¿Por qué te has tardado tanto en contestar? ― Exclamó Ino.

― Me estaba bañando, no soy una cerda como tú ― Sakura sacó su lengua a pesar de que su amiga no la podía ver.

― Sakura-Chan, ¿Lograste encontrar a Sasuke-Kun? ― Dijo Hinata

Sakura sonrío ― Así es, y pasé una de las mejores tardes de mi vida.

― Eso me suena a sexo ― Dijo Ino tras una risa pícara.

― ¡Ino! ― Dijeron Sakura y Hinata al unísono.

― Ya, ya, vale ― Dijo Ino tras soltar un suspiro ― Shikamaru me consoló hoy, ¿Qué tan raro suena eso?

― No suena muy extraño Ino… ― Dijo Hinata ― Aunque tú y Shikamaru discuten mucho, siempre han sido muy unidos, no me sorprendería que terminarás con él.

Sakura soltó una carcajada y le dio la razón a Hinata, Ino bufó:

― ¡Claro que no! Salir con Shikamaru sería lo más repulsivo que me podría pasar, además, no estoy tan desesperada.

― ¿Entonces vas en serio con Sai? ― Preguntó Sakura.

― Bueno…― Ino tardo unos segundos en pensar su respuesta ― No lo descartó, es atractivo y dice lo que piensa.

― Suena como tu tipo ― Dijo Sakura sonriente

― Pero aún más raro, Hinata tiene algo que contarnos sobre ella y Naruto, y la muy mal agradecida…

― ¡Ino! ― Interrumpió Hinata

― ¡Ya, ya, okay! La muy mala amiga no quería contarme hasta que tú también estuvieras presente, Sakura.

― ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy el alma de este grupo ― Dijo Sakura tras soltar una risa divertida.

― ¿Um? ¿Disculpa? ¿Quién es la que siempre cuenta todos los chismes? ― Dijo Ino en tono reclamatorio.

― ¿Me van a dejar hablar? ― Preguntó Hinata, las dos chicas cedieron ― Naruto-Kun me invitó a cenar hoy…

― ¡WOW! ― Dijo Ino muy emotiva ― Eso también me suena a sexo.

― ¡Ino! ― Dijo Hinata con su rostro colorado

― Ino, por favor… ― Dijo Sakura.

― De acuerdo, pero sí tuvieron sexo―

― Ino… ― Dijeron Hinata y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Qué? Sólo les estoy diciendo que sí tuvieron sexo me pueden consultar, seré virgen pero me sé todos los tips, soy la que más lee revistas aquí, ¿recuerdan?

― Vale… ― Dijo Sakura derrotada ― Hinata, prosigue

Hinata tomó un resoplo ― Naruto-Kun me presentó a sus padres como su novia…

Ino y Sakura pegaron un grito en el teléfono, después se escuchó como la mamá de Ino le gritaba desde lejos que dejará de chillar. Pero aun así todas siguieron chillando de la emoción.

― Hinata, ¡No podría estar más feliz por ti! ― Dijo Sakura.

― Hinata, te has vuelto toda una pro, estoy orgullosa de ti, me da gusto que una de las dos tan si quiera escuche lo que les digo ― Decía Ino mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas de felicidad.

Sakura le reclamo sus comentarios a Ino pero Ino la ignoró, Hinata estaba demasiado feliz como para prestarle atención a ambas:

― Muchas gracias chicas ― Dijo Hinata contenta

― ¿Y?, ¿El ramen de la mamá de Naruto es tan bueno como presumían? ― Preguntó Sakura.

― Realmente, no lo sé Sakura-Chan ― dijo Hinata

Sakura e Ino preguntaron porque.

― La cocina casi se incendió porque Kushina-San estaba distraída regañando a Naruto, Minato-San sacó un extinguidor de sabe dónde y pudieron apagar el fuego. Al final de la noche terminamos en _Ichiraku._

Ino se carcajeo ― Bueno, ya sabemos de dónde sacó Naruto lo distraído.

Las chicas siguieron comentando acerca de lo ocurrido hoy, de los chismes que se soltaron por la escuela y de que a pesar de que estuvieron en detención, todo había sido para bien. La conversación finalizo con Ino invitándolas a pasar la tarde del sábado en su piscina.

― Pueden invitar a sus novios, pero NO tendrán sexo en mi casa.

Sakura y Hinata quedaron por confirmar, pero lo más seguro es que si terminarían yendo. Sakura colgó el teléfono y se recostó sobre su cama, pensando en su tarde con Sasuke y como pudo habérselo contado a sus amigas, pero no. Todos los detalles de Sasuke eran de ella, solo para ella. Sasuke le había demostrado su verdadero interior, había tenido la confianza de mostrárselo a ella, y ella lo respetaba. Y así sería.

 _Sábado - 14:00_

― Definitivamente no ― Dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Pero qué tiene de malo, Sasuke-Kun? ― Sakura sabía exactamente que tenía de malo, sólo quería hacerlo desatinar.

― ¿Bromeas? ¿Por qué mejor no vas en ropa interior? ¡Da lo mismo! ― Exclamaba Sasuke apuntando a Sakura.

Sakura le estaba modelando el bikini que quería llevar a la piscinada de Ino.

― Pero Sasuke-Kun…

― ¡Los pervertidos de Sai y Naruto te van a mirar! ― Exclamó aún más molesto ― Y eso sólo sobre mi cadáver… ― Murmuró desviando su mirada.

Sakura sonrío divertida, había logrado su objetivo.

― De acuerdo, pero si yo no llevo bikini, ¡Tu no podrás estar sin playera!

Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada por un momento ― Tsk, como si me importará mucho.

Sakura resopló, esto no estaba afectando a Sasuke de la manera que ella quería.

― Sasuke-Kun… ― Susurró casi inaudible y se acercó a él peligrosamente ― ¿Realmente quieres que me quité este bikini?

Sakura posó su mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke, y con su otra mano libre la deslizo sobre su cuerpo. Sasuke sentía como de pronto comenzaba a invadirlo un calor…

― Estoy seguro que te ves mejor sin el bikini ― Susurró mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

Sakura se sonrojó y Sasuke se sintió triunfante, ¿Qué acaso ella no aprendía que no podía ganarle en este juego?

― … Pero no me voy a arriesgar a que ningún pervertido te imagine sin bikini ― Decía Sasuke mientras estiraba el tirante del bikini ― Eso déjamelo a mí ― Susurró en su oído.

A Sakura le dio un escalofrió, mierda, Sasuke había ganado.

― ¡De acuerdo pero tú no sales sin tu playera de licra! ― Exclamo Sakura aún con sus mejillas coloradas.

 _Sábado – 15:00_

― ¡Teme! ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? ― Preguntaba Naruto escandalosamente.

― ¿Qué no ves cómo llegaron? Es obvio Naruto… ― Dijo Kiba con un tono burlón.

Sasuke respondió con su "Hn" y Sakura le dijo un insulto a Kiba. Todo el grupo estaba presente, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata y por supuesto Ino, hasta Akamaru, el perro de Kiba estaba refugiado en la sombra. Sakura suspiró. Extrañaba estar rodeada de sus amigos.

Sakura se quitó su blusa y short para quedar en su traje de baño de una pieza. Era blanco y ceñido, estilo de los sesentas. Sasuke torció la boca.

― Mierda, aún se ve atractiva… ― Pensó Sasuke.

Sakura se acercó a la piscina donde ya todos sus amigos estaban dentro, menos Ino y Hinata que estaban sentadas en el borde

― ¿Qué están preparando Shikamaru y Chouji? ― Preguntó Sakura mientras se sentaba al borde la piscina con las demás.

― Hamburguesas ― Respondió Ino contenta.

― Yo voté por Ramen pero nadie me hizo caso… ― Dijo Naruto con un tono decepcionado. Todos lo miraron feo.

― No te preocupes Naruto-Kun, yo te invito a cenar Ramen… ― Dijo Hinata sonrojada.

― ¡Hinata! ― Naruto la abrazó por la cintura recostándose en sus muslos, Hinata se sonrojo tanto que todos se burlaron, pero Naruto no se percataba de sus acciones ― ¡Eres la mejor novia que existe! ¡De veras!

Sasuke sonrío burlón desde fuera de la piscina, se estaba tomando un refresco con mucho hielo debido al calor. Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.

― ¿Dijiste algo Teme? ― Naruto arrugó su nariz.

Sasuke sonrió de lado ― Eres un idiota, no llevas ni tres días de novio y no dejas de decir tonterías.

― ¡Para tu información Teme, llevo dos días y veintidós horas!

Kiba soltó una carcajada ― ¡Miren, el niño sabe contar!

Naruto y Kiba comenzaron a insultarse el uno al otro, todos los miraban con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír arrogantemente ― Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba ― Sasuke tomó un sorbo de su refresco ― Y para que sepas, la mejor novia que existe la tengo yo.

Sakura se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

― … Sin ofender Hinata ― Dijo Sasuke finalmente

― N-No te preocupes Sasuke ― Decía Hinata mientras agitaba sus manos en signo de que no había problema.

Sakura y Hinata se miraron mutuamente, ellas estaban conscientes de la rivalidad que existía entre Naruto y Sasuke, y estaban convencidas de que jamás las arrastrarían a sus niñerías. Así que cuando se miraron, soltaron una carcajada.

― ¡Retráctate Teme! ― Naruto lo apuntaba con su dedo índice ― Es más, ¡Tú y yo!, ¡Una competencia de Natación en estos momentos!

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento ― De acuerdo.

― ¡Yo le entro! ― Dijo Kiba animado, que sólo quería estar en el bullicio.

Shino se encogió de hombros ― Sería una buena oportunidad para probar mis habilidades.

Las chicas se apartaron de la piscina, Ino no paraba de quejarse acerca de cómo todo siempre terminaba en una competición.

― ¿No piensas participar, Sai? ― Le preguntó la rubia

― Para eso tendría que tener un motivo ― Dijo Sai ― Quizás a la próxima que discutan sobre quien besa mejor podría entrar…

A Ino se le iluminaron los ojos.

― … Pero no lo creo, tu no besas bien Ino.

― ¿¡Qué dijiste!? ― Decía Ino mientras tomaba a Sai por el cuello.

Sakura y Hinata miraban a Ino de lejos, vaya que esa si era una relación muy extraña.

Era cierto, todo siempre terminaba en una competición, en gritos, en peleas, en bullicios, pero lo más importante de todo, es que ninguno dejaba de lado su amistad. Igual no importaba si en estos instantes se metían en conflictos, no había forma de que terminarán en detención en estos momentos.

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

 **Bueno, algo que quería aclarar o más que nada, comentar, es sobre la escena de Sasuke y Sakura, como siempre he dicho, trato de hacer el menos OoC posible, pero en escenas profundas sobre romance o drama, se me complica mucho, sobre todo con Sasuke, porque realmente nadie sabe cómo son Sasuke y Sakura en la intimidad (o eso pienso yo) al menos que seas Masashi Kishimoto, de ahí si acepto todas las críticas posibles. Pero en fin, con esto no quiero decir que no acepté las críticas, soy muy "mente abierta" al respecto, pero sólo quería decir eso en mi defensa.**

 **Igual si creen que logré mi cometido, ¡muchas gracias!, personalmente me siento satisfecha, porque como había mencionado, este era un one-shot cual yo pensaba que no pasaría de 10 páginas, y terminé haciendo 66 *una lágrima cae por su mejilla*.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por agregar esta historia a favoritos, por seguirla, y por comentar. Sobre todo gracias a esas personas que comentaron cada capítulo, ustedes no se imaginan como ayudan al autor no sólo con los ánimos de seguir adelante, si no con la inspiración.**

 **También, muchas gracias por seguirme el rollo y contestar mis preguntas, gracias por los comentarios donde me decían que se han reído bastante con esta historia, me siento más satisfecha al saber que tan si quiera les he sacado una sonrisa, ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Tengo muchos más proyectos SasuSaku's pensados, así que no duden que…. ¡Nos leamos pronto!**


End file.
